


【萨寇】远日点

by Sophia_LordofScourge



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_LordofScourge/pseuds/Sophia_LordofScourge
Summary: 老文搬运。对我而言非常重要的一篇文章，标志着文风转型的完成体，但因为种种原因一直没有放到ao3来。2018年11月首发LOFTER，ID：寒冰之聲
Relationships: Koltira Deathweaver/Thassarian





	【萨寇】远日点

**Author's Note:**

> 【食用说明】
> 
> ·无天谴且艾泽拉斯无兽人AU，罗德隆亲卫军萨×银月游侠寇。对萨沙理安的生活背景私设稍大，台服翻译。因为大家看起来都太聪明了所以很OOC  
> ·灵感来源是贸易战，但放心只有对贸易壁垒、通货膨胀、倾销的粗陋涉及。此外或许正如一些王党读者指出的，我把奎尔萨拉斯弱化了，但你觉得我在乎这个吗？捏造奎尔萨拉斯的货币是“奎恩”  
> ·“你以为能毁灭一个国家的只有战争吗，宝贝？”

远日点。

<<  
现在回想起来，故事是开始在一个夏季的傍晚。  
寇尔提拉斜倚在镶金的大理石栏杆上，企图转过脸去。夕阳的余晖辗转穿过雕琢繁丽的屋檐与廊柱，带着依然滚烫的温度直直落在他的侧脸上，把他的脸颊晒得有些发红。  
远近皆是歌声。  
他捋了捋额发，让垂下来的刘海能为眼睛提供一点阴翳，接着举目眺望四周。闷热中混合着凉爽的晚风从宽敞的白石街道四处轻柔地涌动，奔向远处的海面。而海面泛着金光，温暖湿润，蒸腾起的海盐的味道也掺入了城市的空气。银月城里到处悬挂着金边红色天鹅绒的狭长的三角形旌旗，斜阳普照，让旗帜的阴影投射在雪白的高塔之墙上。在那些如彩虹般横跨在高塔之间的大理石桥梁上，王庭侍女们身穿盛装，将红艳的玫瑰花瓣源源不断抛洒下来。柔软芬芳的瓣子飞向天空中柔软的绯红暖橘的云层，又落下来卷进同样柔软的风。远近的人群尽皆放声歌唱。  
一切都因为那天是仲夏火焰节开始的日子。在奎尔萨拉斯的王都银月城的主干道，他们正举办着一年中最盛大的活动——仲夏黄金日光游行。崇拜太阳的高等精灵在定居于奎尔萨拉斯岛一带以来便开始庆祝这个一年中日光最长的季节。而仲夏节的第一天，每年的六月二十一日，则意味着在东部王国大陆最北端、刚好位于艾泽拉斯北极圈边缘内的奎尔萨拉斯，将进入为期将近两周的极昼。  
这是太阳赐予高贵的人民的无上荣耀。  
花车游行从下午七点正式开始，要在九点整抵达北部海岸线。届时会出现一年中最亮丽的日落奇观——在海岸线西北，逐日者之岛与奎尔萨拉斯岛之间一线的海面上，太阳将低垂到海天交界之处，然后在一片绚丽旖旎的暖红与绛紫色辉芒中，缓慢地下降到一半浸没于无尽之海中，并保持着这种将落不落的姿态，用半夜的时间从西北方逐渐移动到东方。直到午夜之后，半入海中的红日将再次焕发出灿烂的金光，接着从禁忌之海的海面上脱胎而生，就此新的一天开始。而花车要在抵达海滩之后点燃烟花，向城中的居民宣告盛夏的到来。  
寇尔提拉的背晒得有些发热，细丝棉白衬衫之下，他的背上已经沁出一层汗，更别提绣着金花纹的游侠护肩之下了。他不动声色地把胸前的珍珠纽扣解开，抬起头呼出一口气。他站得有些太久了。作为游侠队的新晋分队长，寇尔提拉今年的职责是站在最高大的黄金花车的最高点，负责在每过一个凌空拱桥的时候提剑射击挂在拱桥上的花球，让准备好的金雀花能够顺利洒落。  
当然他并不是一个人站在花车上的。游行车队由十二辆黄金、血宝石和大理石打造的花车组成，每辆花车都有四层楼高，雕琢成华丽的亭台。前十一辆花车上分别是逐日者王族的代表、桑古纳尔家族等几个高阶贵族的继承人、游侠将军风行者世家、王国最伟大的艺术家等等，而他们这辆车上则是奎尔萨拉斯歌声最动人的歌女与他们这些游侠分队长和新晋游侠。  
他的孪生弟弟法尔托拉就站在他旁边，今年春天他剪了短发，再也没有人把他和寇尔提拉弄混了。法尔托拉瞥见了他的小动作，立刻吹了声口哨，吸引来周围几个游侠的目光之后指了指寇尔提拉的方向。游侠们纷纷一愣，然后很快明白了法尔托拉的意思，纷纷笑了起来。寇尔提拉懒散地喊他们停下，谁知话到嘴边也变成了抑制不住的笑容，他们笑成了一团，完全没有王国精锐游侠队伍的样子。  
但对于花车下欢呼的人们来说，这种轻浮的举止在今日无足轻重。他们的欢呼声已经把笑闹声完全盖过去了。  
人们忙着欢庆。暖橘色的夕光落在白色大理石与黄金之上，在首都的街巷中折射出迷人的光束，它照亮了空气里每一丝细小的浮尘，又把玫瑰的阴翳点缀到人们的头顶。他们仰起脸只能看到雕塑的指尖鎏金反射出的光芒，云与旗帜都在飞舞，这让他们脚下的石砖似乎也变成了云，王国在今日高悬天空。  
寇尔提拉笑够了，眯着眼睛又趴回栏杆上支着脑袋。他伸出一只手，无意识地摩挲着黄金栏杆上细腻回旋的纹路凹槽。从高处他能看见宽阔大道两旁激动的人群，他的视力允许他看清每个人的脸，但他懒散地垂下眼帘，纤长的睫毛就让他的视野有些模糊了。  
他知道每个人都在欢笑。他们当然高兴了，这是王国盛世的象征，连挡在路边的王都卫兵的表情都柔和了许多。相比之下，今夏从南边的罗德隆王国前来会晤的米奈希尔王子的禁卫军虽然也参加了这次游行的护卫，但他们与高举双手欢呼歌唱的高等精灵相比就显得有点儿呆，肯定是没见过这么大的场面了。这么想着他又开始笑了。  
花车通过一块块巨大地砖石之间的接驳线而没有丝毫摇晃颠簸，这让平民们为精灵工艺惊叹，但技艺其实并不是这花车平稳前进的原因。寇尔提拉清楚，根本的原因是花车底端内部不足三米高的小小空间：那里面是五十个壮年的车夫。他们都是奎尔多雷平民——也许家境比平民差一点吧——被选中，推着沉重的花车匀速前进。这是日光游行的传统，不依靠任何魔法的力量，完全凭人力达成这场漫长的征途。  
他几乎能够想象到隔间里的场景，闷热黑暗的小隔间，车夫们粗喘的声音和低沉的号子声和市民的歌声只有一壁之隔，他们用尽全身的力量，踏过漫漫长街，玫瑰花瓣和他们的汗水一同被沉重的脚步碾碎，变成芬芳的尘埃留在银月城的大街上。无人知晓。  
人民们就是这样不断欢呼。他突然想。  
坚韧高贵的奎尔多雷人民创造了历史，他们如这些在黑暗的隔间中推动黄金花车的劳动者一样。历史的车轮碾过他们，他们会变成混在玫瑰花瓣中的一缕微尘，被他们创造的历史彻底抛弃，而奎尔多雷，只有“奎尔多雷”这样的一个象征着王国与民族的伟大概念会留下。它会被他们高举着、簇拥着，戴上夕阳灿金的桂冠。  
寇尔提拉这么想着，露出了一个心安理得的模糊的笑容。  
然后，穿过闷热的风和玫瑰的馨香，他看见在挡在狂欢者前的那排罗德隆禁卫军里的一个人。  
在亮银铠甲的反光中，他跌进了一双深沉的灰蓝的眼睛。

<<  
见过黄昏时的蓝闪吗？  
寇尔提拉见过一次。那还是他小时候，母亲牵着他和法尔托拉兄弟俩的手，从乡下的娘家回银月城。夕阳远远地悬挂在西方的山间，将逐日者之岛起伏的山线与高塔笼进奇妙的霞光里，沉静的暮霭一片朦胧的深粉色，在斜阳的顶端，闪过一丝不易察觉的、模糊的蓝绿色。  
这种灰蒙蒙的蓝绿成为了他不可言说的神秘体验。直到昨天傍晚之前，他都再未见过那么静谧又吸引人的蓝色。  
一只小蝴蝶扑闪着翅膀飞过，寇尔提拉打了个哈欠。  
上午十点的日光已经很强烈了，据说今天的气温会达到98华氏度。对于故乡四季凉爽的奎尔萨拉斯人与罗德隆人，这怎么着都不是个适合外出的天气。说能热死人也完全不为过。  
寇尔提拉敞着领子，一边擦拭锃亮的短剑，一边从阴影笼罩的日光庭院高岗上往下望去。在日怒尖塔前，轻甲被肩的罗德隆王子阿萨斯·米奈希尔昂首迈上台阶，与等候在此的奎尔多雷王子凯尔萨斯·逐日者握了握手。两位北方王国的王子都有一头闪亮的金发，前者及肩的长发像是被雪覆盖的金子、带着些寒色，后者则是更为高等精灵称道的日光的颜色。  
虽然他们并不是同一种类型的人，想必仍会有不少少女将他们放在一起比较。可能是为了不让充满绮思的怀春少女们失望，他们都尽自己所能打扮得高雅而富有品味，就像如果有任何一方的银花绉丝衬衫的领子塌了下去都会导致国家从经济到政治的全方位败落一样。  
寇尔提拉看着两位同样年轻气盛的王子话里有话地寒暄了一通后走进议政厅，开始了为期两周的会谈。希瓦娜斯·风行者将军与邻国的法勒瑞克将军站在议政厅门前，为了缓解尴尬而谈着些关于武器的无关痛痒的问题。也许她想问的实际上是远嫁罗德隆的姐姐艾兰里亚将军，寇尔提拉猜测。  
几个游侠围聚在高塔上。薇萝娜拉和辛蒂雅用软绵绵的声音讨论着指甲的保养与今年最流行的裙子样式。  
『你说那位法勒瑞克将军有米奈希尔禁卫军的名单吗？』寇尔提拉漫不经心地向后偏过头，问法尔托拉。  
『可能会有吧，不过你问这个干什么？』法尔托拉坐在岗哨的花坛围墙上，没注意到自己的屁股已经压坏了一株可怜的兰花的叶子。他听着这个问题感觉莫名其妙。  
『唔，怎么说呢，』寇尔提拉眨眨眼睛含糊其辞，『他有个下属招惹到我了。我想知道是那个人谁。』  
『你要引发外交混乱吗？』  
『才不是……算了。』寇尔提拉烦躁地挥挥手，一声不吭地离开了高岗。法尔托拉那声“高阶将领也不会去记普通士兵的名字”的喊声被远远抛在脑后，昨天那双灰蓝色的眼睛又浮现在寇尔提拉眼前。  
昨天傍晚他在花车上看到了那双眼睛。常年的游侠训练让他具有敏锐的感知力和识别技巧，但对着那双眼睛他并没能迅速做出反应，只是盯着那灰蓝色的深潭出神。之前一直缓慢行进的花车似乎突然变快了，他还没反应过来，花车就已经通过了那段道路，将蓝眼睛与红玫瑰的人群拉到一个不可见的距离中去。  
等他回过神来，发现自己相当不得体地半悬在栏杆外，还维持着探头眺望的姿势，身边的游侠们都一脸诧异地看着他。寇尔提拉讪讪地摸了摸鼻子，从栏杆上跳回去。  
他咬着拇指的指甲，企图从梦幻的记忆中提取出点什么有用的信息来。灰蓝的眼睛，深邃的眼眶，包裹着钢甲的身躯高大，应该是一个青年或者中年的人类男子。按理说这种人数不胜数，但那双眼睛似乎带着些不同寻常的讯息。它看上去那么深，又不像微风拂过的海洋。它有些冷，眼神敏锐灵活，诉说着什么坚硬、粗粝、平淡但又别样的故事。  
那是蓝闪，象征着会迅速消失的神秘与寇尔提拉从未知晓的人生。  
而他从来不缺好奇心和探索的精力，这双眼睛的主人将会被他找到，然后他的故事也是自己的了。想到这儿，精灵充满乐观精神地握紧了拳头为自己打气。但他踢着鹿皮靴子迈了两步，又忍不住垮下肩膀。  
阿萨斯王子此番前来外交，随行的亲卫军就有百来号人，在这么多人中只凭一双眼睛找到那个士兵，几乎是不可能的。更何况他今天进入王城就跟守卫打听到了，外来军队管辖森严，除非极少数人有轮岗休息，平日里都必须待在圈定的营地里，就算他找到了那个士兵……  
精灵往日一直笔直上翘的耳朵此刻都耷拉下来了，他叹了口气，强打起精神三步并作两步跨上台阶，想尽快穿过门廊出去。这是一个边门，从这里出去没几步就能到商店街的店铺后门，偷懒逃跑很难被发现。但就在他刚跨过门槛想要贴着门左转的时候，他狠狠地撞上了什么东西。  
『嘶……』寇尔提拉向后踉跄了几步，捂着自己挺拔的鼻梁感觉像是撞上了钢板。他骂骂咧咧地看过去，率先入眼的却是一套锃亮的银灰盔甲。  
被发现了！？  
第一个跳出来的念头让他手脚发麻，但他很快反应过来不是，银月城守卫穿的都是黄铜色的盔甲，外面套着体面的丝绸外袍。这人头上还戴着头盔，钢制面罩放下来，整个头包得严严实实的。盔甲衔接处镀了蓝金双色漆的图样，以及头盔顶上的蓝羽、腰间的深蓝裹布，无声地宣告着此人罗德隆士兵的身份。  
『你是谁？』  
“来者何人？！”  
他们同时大声质问对方。声音惊飞了一只鸟，寇尔提拉闭了嘴，瞪视着外来者。  
“罗德隆正规军米奈希尔王室亲卫队中士。我被安排守在侧门防止刺客对王子殿下出手，你到底是谁！”人类的声音听起来都有种冷硬金属的感觉。这士兵不依不饶，甚至抽出一段剑来威胁起寇尔提拉了。  
精灵给这“反客为主”的士兵气笑了，他凑过去，一边摸索着从腰间解开游侠符坠想要证明身份，一边哑着嗓子，用变了调的通用语还击：“我？抱歉，在下可是银月城的游侠分队长，鄙队负责的刚刚好是王畿地区的治安协管！可容在下问问，您是以什么资格来——”该死的！寇尔提拉发现符坠的挂绳扣子滑到了腰带后方，还缠成了一个难解的结，“来质问我？”  
他有些恼火地提前结束了炮轰，无奈只能微微转胯，将符坠尽量托高。  
对方的铠甲发出响动。那人偏侧过身子，像是想要检查一样，很是自然地将面罩向上收合起来。  
一双灰蓝的眼睛，就这么在寇尔提拉震惊的注视下，流星一般划过他的肩，停驻在半空，凝望着他的游侠符坠。过了不知道多久，那个人类士兵才站直身体，对他行了个简单的军礼。  
“对不起，是我误会了，请你原谅。”那双灰蓝的眼睛，笔挺的有些许擦伤的鼻梁，就在头盔的空隙中那么清晰大方地展现着，直视着寇尔提拉泛着淡金色微光的瞳孔。  
蓝闪没有消失。  
“Al belore……”寇尔提拉一张口就飘出来一句萨拉斯语。  
“啊？”人类有点懵。  
寇尔提拉惊颤一下，发出促狭的笑声：“没，我是说……这次就、就算了。”  
见士兵诧异地点点头，精灵就手忙脚乱地想从他旁边挤开溜走，其间又和士兵撞了一次，差点崴下台阶，挣了好几步才顺利地离开了这里。士兵一眨眼的功夫，游侠就消失在了繁华的商业街中。  
士兵长时间望着他消失的方向，直到身后传来士官长的问话：“萨沙理安中士，发生什么异常情况了吗？”  
“没有。”名叫萨沙理安的人类中士这才转过身来，将面罩重新放下，“没发生什么，长官。”

<<  
萨沙理安光着膀子把洗脸巾往木架上一搭，刚坐到行军床上，帐篷外就有人喊：“萨沙理安，有人找你！”  
在一片好奇的“谁啊”的疑问声中，萨沙理安只得套上有些粗厚的衬衣，走到帐篷外面。  
极昼的奎尔萨拉斯在晚上八点天还很亮，发红的日光依旧拥有让人汗流浃背的热力，他刚刚的澡算是白洗了。萨沙理安皱着眉头，揣着一肚子火四处张望着，但那个要找他的人却全然不见踪影。  
谁他妈这么无聊？！  
他转身想回去。  
就在这时，一个小石子弹到了他腿上。他顺着投掷的方向看过去，看到了一个披着藕荷色密织连帽披风的高挑身影出现在了一片树荫里。那人站在营帐外，靠着树，像是在等他一样。  
萨沙理安眯着眼睛望了那人一眼，和军营门卫打了声招呼走了出去。  
当他也走进那团树荫中时，找他的人才徐徐摘下了自己的帽子，细密的金色长发和尖尖的耳朵一同展露出来。  
寇尔提拉挑起一边眉毛，冲他笑了笑：“还记得我吗，萨沙理安中士？”  
“你……你是早上的，”萨沙理安愣了一下，“游侠分队长。抱歉，如果我早上冲撞了你——”  
他发觉对方准确地说出了自己的名字和军衔，心中警铃大作：这人该不会是因为他拦了他而记仇了吧？  
“不，我不是来问罪的。”高等精灵不耐烦地挥了挥手，从怀中掏出了个小小的银牌，“我只是想来提醒你，作为米奈希尔的亲卫军，在别国的皇宫里丢了东西，恐怕会坏了贵国亲卫军的名声。”  
银牌挂在短链上，摇晃着，在斑驳的日影中凹槽和刻画的纹路流淌着微光，清晰地镌刻着萨沙理安的姓名、所属部队、编号，以及罗德隆皇家徽记。萨沙理安看清了那是什么，登时头皮发麻，迅速把牌子抢回了手里。  
“对不起、我是说，谢谢，谢谢您将我的军牌送来了……”他结结巴巴地道谢。万一让法勒瑞克知道他连贴身军牌都能弄丢，那今年十二月份的军阶晋级又没他什么事儿了。  
不用谢，朋友，毕竟这是我从你身上摸来的。寇尔提拉内心有种小得可以忽略不计的愧疚感蹬了蹬腿，被更大的“这罗德隆人真老实”的想法一屁股压死了。他装模做样地对他点头：“不用客气，外乡人。”  
萨沙理安把军牌揣进口袋里，再抬起头已经恢复了镇定：“真的很谢谢，这东西对我们很重要，我都不知道……”  
“如果想表示感谢，不如跟我出去喝一杯怎么样？”寇尔提拉突然来了这么一句，他看着再一次怔住的萨沙理安眯起眼睛，“今早我给你看了我的游侠符坠，我又捡到了你的军牌。交个朋友吧。”  
他微微低下头。面前的人类跟他一般高，这样一来他的视角就从平视变成了仰视。他的眼睛里闪烁着高等精灵特有的淡蓝色微光：“我叫寇尔提拉，银月城游侠护卫二队王畿区分队长。交个朋友，今晚我带你去银月城里找点酒喝怎么样，罗德隆步兵团兼皇室亲卫军的萨沙理安中士？”  
萨沙理安有些不解地望着这个叫寇尔提拉的高等精灵出挑的眉弓和挺拔的鼻梁。他眨了眨灰蓝色的眼睛：“我不明白你的意思，晚上亲卫军实行宵禁——”  
啊，来了来了。寇尔提拉克制住耸肩的冲动。这个人现在看上去才终于有了点那天游行时被裹在铁皮罐子里冷热不侵的样子，他不穿盔甲看上去就像个老实巴交的罗德隆平民，会推着小板车去赶集的那种。现在这位中士有点传统印象里罗德隆人的特征了：身材高大，下巴上的胡渣象征乡巴佬的粗野，明明大家都地处北方，不知是不是罗德隆光照不足，他们的人总有点冬天干雪一般的疏离感。  
宫廷评论家可能还会由此延伸出什么“罗德隆人不懂真正的艺术”“罗德隆人拘泥传统不知创新”之类的观点，但光是这人嘴里蹦出来的带着点口音的军条解释，就能知道他们的确是相当刻板的了。  
能不能有趣一点儿。精灵腹诽着，撇下眉毛，做出一个高雅的表示遗憾的表情：“好吧。不过无论如何，我仍想解除今天早上的误会，萨沙理安中士，希望这意外的冲突不会让罗德隆的贵宾认为精灵都是瞧不起人的……”  
他一边吐字一边觑着萨沙理安的脸。  
果然，人类面露难色，犹豫了起来：“实在抱歉，寇尔提拉队长，罗德隆亲卫军不能擅自在贵国王都行动，否则——”  
“我原本打算，”寇尔提拉摇着头笑了，“趁当下仲夏佳节，我可以带你在城里转转，展示一下我们的民风。看来这令你着实为难。那我只能期待日后有机会，去罗德隆……”  
萨沙理安的胡须抖动了起来，他张了张嘴，匆忙打断了高等精灵的自白：“等一下！”  
精灵从善如流地停住了，对他礼貌地微笑。  
他抓了抓自己的头发：“呃，我想……队里是有休息轮岗的，这样吧，我去找今晚休息的队友换一下值班日……”  
“这样就给你添麻烦了吧。”寇尔提拉在心中发出得胜的欢呼，但表面上则充满歉意，“要不算了，我找个时间给你寄几瓶银月城金红酒也是可以的。”  
没等他说完，萨沙理安就丢下一句“请稍等”，一溜烟跑回营地了。

<<  
微薄的绛紫色漂浮在商店街上方的天空。环合的广场之上，年轻男女在入夜才出摊的琳琅商铺间穿行嬉闹，精明的酒店老板早已抢占了花园喷泉边的绝佳位置，只有提前一个月预定的客人才能在清凉的水汽中享用银月红酒小牛排。至于其他想要在夜游途中满足口腹之欲的顾客，就只能在拥挤的临时餐车的吧台边点啤酒了。  
『我真没想到你会带个罗德隆佬过来，寇尔提拉！』不远处的街角艺人引起了一波合唱的小高潮，薇萝娜拉捂着耳朵对寇尔提拉提着嗓子叫嚷。  
萨沙理安被辛蒂雅喝得醉醺醺的姐姐泰瑞利雅缠上了，一边试图摆脱精灵女子朝他的耳朵伸来的手，一边防着酒杯被碰到地上，面露菜色。寇尔提拉站在一个不会被波及到的地方，斜倚着吧台的木板，敷衍地笑了笑，呷了口果酒。  
他自己也没想到会带个罗德隆佬过来。说起来不过是一时兴起，寇尔提拉觉得他能通过这个朋友得知些偏远地方的民间故事，这种故事在酒会之余的浪漫花园里还挺受女士青睐，不过……  
他有点后悔了。  
得了吧，传言不虚，罗德隆人就是天生无趣。一路带他过来，寇尔提拉想尽了办法跟萨沙理安套近乎，每到一个地方都要做热情的观光讲解。而这个人类除了点头发出“哦”的赞叹之外，居然连一点点其他的话都没讲过，这已经不是“不解风情”可以形容的了。  
萨沙理安是个老实的好人——当然，从他在闹市的人群里撞到谁都要真诚地道歉这一点寇尔提拉就能判断了，今天早上他还跟自己道歉来着。但老实和善良叠加在一起——天呐，任何一个正常人不都是这样的吗？这也太无聊了！  
微微泛酸的冰镇果酒顺着喉咙滑下去，寇尔提拉呼出一口气，兴致缺缺地垂下眼帘。他是被蓝闪骗了。  
算了，本就仅仅只是一时兴起，请人喝顿酒也没什么大不了的。是企图从别人身上找乐子的他的不对。  
双头笛艺人吹奏出一连串变幻缭绕的音符，晚上十点钟的天色更暗了些，花园广场亮起了一条条的小彩灯。泰瑞利雅喝得毫无克制，一边嘟哝着一边试图拉萨沙理安去街角的空地跳舞。人类连连摆着手，挤过卖花的小孩与穿梭的酒吧侍者，朝寇尔提拉这里来紧急避险了。  
高等精灵打起精神：“哦，朋友，为什么要拒绝女士的邀约呢？不妨和她共舞一曲吧！”说着，想把他推回去。  
“我可跳不来。”萨沙理安摇摇头，稳稳地站在那儿，寇尔提拉根本推不动他。  
薇萝娜拉剜了一小勺冰激凌球塞进嘴里，忍不住笑了：『他还挺可爱的。』  
“她说什么？”萨沙理安困惑地眨眼。  
“她说拒绝女士是不大礼貌的。”寇尔提拉胡乱翻译着，无视了薇萝娜拉诧异的目光。  
萨沙理安接过女精灵递来的水果芭菲，点头致谢之后打量起这广场来。熙熙攘攘的人群大部分都是银月城的住民，少数人类也大概是诸国慕名前来避暑的旅客，只有他一个人格格不入。他被芭菲冰到了牙，五官都皱在了一起。  
就在这时，两个穿着奇怪服装的人闯进了他们的视线。  
那是两个皮肤泛着诡异褐红的精灵，身上穿着翠绿的短打和镶着亮片的马裤。辛蒂雅和薇萝娜拉对视了一眼，为这糟糕的品味做出痛苦的表情。不速之客却显得非常自信，他们打开带来的手提箱，绒绒的彩色羽条、鲜花、纸牌、礼帽什么的就掉了出来。  
“又来了。”寇尔提拉倒无所谓地对女伴们耸耸肩，在注意到萨沙理安好奇的目光后简单地解释，“这是日谷家的兄弟们，他们是街头魔术师。罗德隆城应该也有吧？”  
“……亲卫军很少上街巡逻，我们大多时候待在军营。”萨沙理安有些窘迫地咳嗽了两声。  
寇尔提拉了然地笑了笑，没有多问。  
日谷家的老大已经开始了表演。伴随着滑稽的台词和夸张的表情，白鸽、兔子从他的礼帽中扑腾出来，引发了一阵阵的惊呼。而老二则在一旁做着些花哨的点缀工作，比如从袖子里吹出玻璃纸材质的花朵。两位魔术师用歌声与观众互动，时不时吹出些奇怪形状的烟雾泡泡。  
“天哪！”一个衣着华服的人类女人惊笑着，“我听说精灵大多会魔法，这是法术吗！？”  
这句话落到了日谷家的老大耳朵里。他一个滑步闪到她面前，用标准的通用语对她柔声絮语：“当然，异国的高贵女士，这当然是魔法——是爱的魔力。”说着，他从她颈后“掏出”了一枝玫瑰，半欠着身将花递过去。那个看起来还挺有钱的女人笑得唇纹浮现在口红上，兴高采烈地接过花。  
“不过是些骗人的把戏罢了。”这引起了她的男伴的醋意，高瘦的人类男子撇了撇嘴，试图将精灵从女伴身边驱开。  
精灵脸上满是遗憾：“哦，先生，我很希望跟你证明，这并不是什么骗人的把戏。”他在人类把手推到他肩膀上的时候顺势后退了一步，佯装被搡开的样子。这引起了女士和周围观众的不满。  
此时，另一个日谷家的兄弟走了上来打圆场：“尊敬的贵客，既然您对我们的魔术抱有怀疑，那为什么不亲自与我的兄弟来体验一把呢？”  
围观的人群发出起哄的嘘声。  
“哼，反正你们总不可能从我的衣服里掏出鳄鱼来！”在激将法之下，男子理了理自己的衣襟，大跨步随着日谷家的老大走到了表演场地的中央，而老二则留在长边，炒起气氛来后陪伴着那位女士。  
寇尔提拉看了一眼正目不转睛地盯着那群把戏人的萨沙理安，笑了笑，呷了口酒。  
日谷家的兄弟这就都上场了。他想。  
所有人都望向那个人类旅客傲慢地站在中间，而随着日谷家大哥眼花缭乱的手法，他的表情在从自己的衣襟里涌出的成片的鹅毛中愈发惊恐，这惹得观众们哄堂大笑，掌声、笛声、口哨声交织在一起——  
“这难道不是违法的吗？”

<<  
一个鸿亮的声音突然响了起来。带着点罗德隆口音的通用语过于突兀，这片的观众一下子都安静了，连吟游艺人都停下了手中的乐器。  
寇尔提拉惊讶地瞪着站出去的萨沙理安。  
日谷家的大哥显然也没有想到有另一个突然出现来挑战自己的观众，他挑了挑眉，对他微笑：“哦，这位异国的游人也想来体验一下——”  
“那个精灵偷了那位女士的钱袋，他和你的同伴有打暗号的手势，你们是一伙的。”萨沙理安平静而快速地说。他的手同时指向一个已经漫步到商店街出口位置的小个子的精灵，后者发现情况不对，在那个女士后知后觉的“抓小偷啊”的惊呼中飞快地跑了。  
寇尔提拉的嘴里像是被塞了鸡蛋，一言不发地看着人群因为萨沙理安揭穿了日谷家三弟的行为而乱成一团。女人的旅伴气愤地打了日谷家大哥一拳，没空与他们纠缠，拉着女人去追赶窃贼去了。日谷家老二也趁乱抱着箱子逃走了，只有老大从地上爬了起来，恼羞成怒地朝站在暗处的小混混们招了招手，往萨沙理安的方向走来。  
“你知不知道这儿不是你一个外人能插手的地方！？”他揪住萨沙理安的亚麻布领子恶狠狠地说。  
萨沙理安紧紧皱着眉头：“银月城难道没有治安官吗！为什么会容许你们这种无耻之徒肆意妄为！”从萨沙理安的表情上看，他应该还有很多要控诉的，但一只手横插到他和日谷之间。  
『不好意思，我的朋友不懂规矩……』寇尔提拉假笑着将两人隔开。他越来越后悔把这么个能挑事儿的人带来了。  
但对方显然已经不打算听他的辩解了。越来越多寄居在暗巷的混混们向他们走来。辛蒂雅和薇萝娜拉谨慎地从摊边站起身，先行结了账。萨沙理安仿佛已然忘记了自己罗德隆亲卫军的身份，甚至摆出了架势，看起来准备正面迎击。  
他将重心慢慢下移，然后——  
一个猛拉，萨沙理安向后倒退了几步，险些跌倒。但还没等他完全站稳，寇尔提拉就已经拽着他跑出十几米开外了。他拧过身子，大步流星跟着精灵快速奔跑在小巷里，一边跑还一边质问寇尔提拉：“为什么要跑！明明是他们犯法了吧，难道你们允许偷窃吗！？”  
“闭嘴！”寇尔提拉终于放下自己的身段，气冲冲地朝这个不省心的人类士兵大吼，“你忘了你是哪支部队的吗？”  
说罢，他甩头直视前方，因风扬起的长发糊了萨沙理安一脸。两个精锐士兵飞快地穿过一排排闪烁着金红小彩灯的夜市与琳琅的商铺，路边的歌者发出百灵般的惊呼躲避开去。萨沙理安完全记不得他们跑过了什么地方，这个地方到处都是高耸的墙街与随夜风轻柔曼舞的闪着炫彩的门纱，馨香的酒味与香水味飘动在空中，他头晕脑涨的，眼前只剩下拉着他狂奔的高等精灵那头金子般的长发来回晃荡。  
终于，他们在一个相对安静些的小巷中停了下来。  
寇尔提拉撑着膝盖，望着同样上气不接下气的萨沙理安断断续续地说：“还好……没被他们知道你是罗德隆军，不然……呼……你就完了。”  
人类艰难地咽了口唾沫，摆摆手：“对不起，我……我没想那么、多。”  
精灵瞥了他一眼，摆摆手，拉开路边酒馆的室外小椅子坐了下去。萨沙理安有些愧疚地望着他通红的脸，也搓着手，不安地坐到了他旁边。  
一阵沉默。  
萨沙理安嘴唇蠕动了一下，犹豫着问：“刚刚那群人，之前没有偷过观众的东西吧？”  
寇尔提拉在他发出第一个音节的时候就望向了他，但当对上那透着怀疑与沮丧的追问的灰蓝眼珠，他怔住了。过了好一会儿，他才移开视线，低下头：“……对，这是他们第一次这么做。日谷三兄弟……之前没有偷过东西，也许是最近家道艰难，才在这种日子做出不齿之举。”  
萨沙理安的眉眼舒展开了，他的肩膀松下去，靠上了椅背：“这样啊。”  
“嗯。日谷家本来还算得上是贵族，到了他们这一代已经是最普通的平民了。除了祖上传下来的赐姓和小法术，没什么和贵族沾边的。”寇尔提拉再次抬起头微笑，脸上的红色已经消了下去，恢复了原本白皙的皮肤。  
“赐姓？”  
“精灵进入贵族阶级，都会被赐姓——你看，我很快也会有新的姓氏了。虽然我家是平民，但我和我兄弟所在的编队是银鹰，等我当上游侠队长，赐的姓也会与‘鹰’或者‘风’与有关。”他这次顺利地解下了自己的游侠徽记，昂着头把那块镀着克银的龙鹰标志展示出来。  
萨沙理安点了点头。  
“那你呢？”寇尔提拉想起来看过的他的军牌，上面也是只孤零零地刻着一个名字而无姓氏，“你姓什么？我听说人类不管是不是贵族都有姓氏。”  
他没想到这样一个问题让萨沙理安反而缄口了。人类的目光黯淡了些，望着路上穿行的市民，过了好半天才淡淡一笑：“我没有姓。”  
寇尔提拉眨了眨眼睛，眼眶中因太阳之井长期浸润而萌生的幽光微微摇晃。  
他突然意识到，自己也许问到了什么——什么不得了的东西。  
“我的父亲……之前也是罗德隆军人。他收了贿赂，被处死并剥夺了姓氏。我们一家都没有姓了。”萨沙理安缓慢地低声说着，语气平和地仿佛是在说一件远隔了千万公里的小村庄中的日常琐事。  
精灵的瞳孔收缩了。  
这种情况有些超出了他的预料。他明白自己一不小心闯入了一块不准进入也一直无人察觉的私人领地。但不知怎的，他率先感到的并不是歉意。一种难以言喻的感觉突然涌了上来，他盯着那双灰蓝色的眼睛，终于确定自己第一眼的判断没有错。  
平淡、别样、独一无二的人生。  
“……抱歉？”愣了几秒，寇尔提拉出于礼貌还是道歉了。萨沙理安耸耸肩表示无所谓，而精灵则笑着摇摇头，招手唤来了侍者：『来两大杯啤酒。』  
『只有罗德隆啤酒，先生。一共200奎恩，请先付款。』女侍者朝他们礼貌地微笑。  
寇尔提拉不动声色地撇了撇嘴，掏出钱袋：『200奎恩。去年还只要100奎恩。』  
“你们在说什么？”萨沙理安被音节繁复回旋的萨拉斯语绕晕了。  
“没什么，我在问啤酒的价格，你们的罗德隆啤酒在奎尔萨拉斯卖得越来越贵了——当然，贵国的小麦的确是在北方最知名的，不管是用来做面粉还是啤酒，这点我必须承认。”寇尔提拉想了想，也用一种休闲的姿态靠在椅背上，懒懒地笑了起来，“在等酒的时候，我们聊聊吧，朋友。”  
“聊什么？”萨沙理安听着精灵突然切换的还带着些萨拉斯口音的通用语，还是有些回不过神。  
“天啊……随便聊什么，萨沙理安。我们随便聊什么。”前半夜喝进胃里的果酒现在暖洋洋地在寇尔提拉体内发酵，他没奈何地捂着眼睛笑了。四周绛紫灯罩的小灯一星一星闪烁着。  
人类仓皇地抹着自己的脸：“嗯，随便聊点什么，对……嗯……你、你刚刚说自己有个弟弟？”  
“对，我有个孪生兄弟，今晚我是让他假扮我去值班的。”高等精灵把手抬起来一点，越过指缝朝他挤挤眼睛，露出狡黠的笑容。  
萨沙理安把金棕色的鬓角中的汗水抹开：“我也有个妹妹……”  
他们忽然一起笑了起来。

<<  
“萨沙理安中士，你看起来没睡好啊。”法勒瑞克带着些威胁的声音一响起来，萨沙理安立刻打了个哆嗦，站得更直了一些。上将已经踱到他面前了，用一种古怪的声调讽刺着：“怎么，夜里神游了一遍银月城？”  
“报告长官！我精神充沛，请您放心！”萨沙理安没敢看他，只是大声回答。  
法勒瑞克上将怀疑地看着他眼底的黑印，冷哼了一声：“最好是这样。今天的骑术赛你要代表咱们罗德隆军，要是在奎尔萨拉斯丢人——你小子就给我等着吧。”  
“是！长官！”  
法勒瑞克提了提自己的剑走远了，留下萨沙理安站在行列的前排。他心有余悸地呼出一口气，被一旁的提朗纽斯捅了捅胳膊：“嘿，老兄，昨晚你到底干什么去了？”  
“交了个朋友罢了……”罗德隆啤酒的影响力还在他的脑袋里到处乱撞，萨沙理安感到头疼得不行，开始怀疑起等会儿赛马时自己会不会直接被甩出场外。  
战友撇了撇嘴：“他妈的，精灵？是个美人吧？怎么这种艳遇好事儿净让你这种木桩子碰上了。”  
萨沙理安翻了个白眼：“男的，好吗？兄弟？”虽然的确是个美人。他这么想着微微眯起了眼睛。上午的阳光过于炽烈，即便是在地处罗德隆以北的奎尔萨拉斯，仍然是不可忽视的高温。锃亮的钢甲此时已经开始发烫了。  
凌晨五点，他回到军营还没睡上两个小时就被行军号叫醒了。亲卫军的两支队伍被法勒瑞克将军率领着移步到了银月城以西的逐日者之岛，经过一段行军来到了银月城护卫军常用的一个阅兵校场。他到那时才想起来，按照计划今天是两军的友谊比赛，而他则是要出阵的选手之一。  
还不知道对手是谁呢。  
正在他沉思时，一声悠扬的号角响起。士兵们不由得瞥向不远处那幢白色的建筑——那是逐日者皇族的行宫。在纯金围栏环绕的大理石阳台之上，柔紫和淡蓝的遮阳帷帐升了起来，人声逐渐响起。  
凯尔萨斯·逐日者，高等精灵的王子，率先走到了阳台的中间。他理了理自己的长袍，转过身，对跟着走上台阶的阿萨斯·米奈希尔做出“请”的手势：“既然已经到了瞭望台，请允许我再次对阁下表示欢迎。”  
“我的荣幸。”身着铠甲的人类王子转动苍绿的眼瞳，扫视了一圈周遭的布局，在侍者的引领下走到凯尔萨斯旁边的座位，两人一同坐下。  
麦尔温上将与风行者将军并排站在他们身后。号角又响了一声，校场上的两军开始向中间集合，金铜与银白的色彩在场中央形成了两个鲜明的色块。桑古纳尔领主走到台边，朝下方做了个手势，银月城年轻的游侠队长洛索玛·塞隆便走到两军阵前，开始用通用语宣布今日的事项。  
阳台上，侍女捧出新蒸的花茶，将水晶杯奉到两位王子跟前。凯尔萨斯·逐日者接过茶无声地呷了一口，瞥了一眼只是将茶杯放在桌上的阿萨斯·米奈希尔：“相信大家很期待贵军今日的表现。即便是在奎尔萨拉斯，我的国民仍然听说过米奈希尔亲卫军的骁勇。”  
“彼此，阁下。我也很想看看银月士兵的勇武。”人类的王子目不转睛地望着阳台下的军队，敷衍地回礼。  
昨天的会谈实际上没有任何的进展。此次他是以父王泰瑞纳斯·米奈希尔二世的名号而来的，本意在同太阳王安纳斯提安直接交涉。而高等精灵托称国王身体不适，同样由王子出面接待。阿萨斯几次想把话题往此行最重要的问题上引，而这群精灵贵族们似乎只热衷于展示他们丰富多彩的歌剧艺术和魔法研究成果。  
这是一种回避的战略。当然。  
不过他们可没有这么多时间，他必须在两周之内将这个问题谈妥。  
“以上便是今天所有的比赛事项。士兵们，你们在场上的表现，将成为两国的荣耀的证明！Anar'alah belore！”洛索玛将自己的剑高举到空中，引起两军士兵的响应，萨拉斯语和通用语的口号混杂着爆发又整齐地平息。动员完毕，他退到与法勒瑞克同一边，由自己的副手赫杜伦·亮翼指挥第一项骑术赛的开始。  
萨沙理安牵着自己的灰马等在一边。赫杜伦的萨拉斯口音更重一些，他几乎都听不懂他在说什么，试图从他的语音里辨识出自己的名字。在终于听到走调的一声“萨沙理安”之后，他呼出一口气，牵马走到双人赛道的一边。而他的对手的名字还藏在一长串冗杂的头衔之后。  
他不耐烦地听着，直到耳朵捕捉到了一个刚刚熟悉起来的单词。  
『Koltira！』  
寇尔提拉。  
人类睁大了自己灰蓝色的眼睛，呆愣愣地看着几个小时之前才跟自己分别的高等精灵牵着一头高大的紫羽陆行鹰朝自己稳步走来。灿烂的阳光下，他的头发仿佛蒙上一层光的柔纱，白皙的皮肤包裹着的细长的耳尖能够看见橘红的毛细血管。  
“啊，真巧，萨沙理安中士。”寇尔提拉勾起嘴角，“睡得好吗？”  
萨沙理安无暇顾及这听起来有些微妙的问候，看着对方骑上了陆行鹰，自己也忙不迭翻身上马：“……这，是挺巧的。”  
“我打赌你刚刚肯定没听懂亮翼队长说了什么，”寇尔提拉粲然一笑，“我们的赛道是规定的。看到前面五十米的那个拐弯了吗？进入那个弯道之后，顺时针绕一个八字，进入靠近弯道入口的较大的内场跨越十个障碍，再进入八字弯道绕两圈回来。”  
“还真够复杂的。”萨沙理安发觉精灵那个方向的阳光过于耀眼。他撇过头，装模做样地观察起跑道来。  
寇尔提拉趁赫杜伦转头的一瞬间笑得更招摇了：“没关系，你就跟着我跑好了。”  
“去你的吧。”萨沙理安的好胜心抬起头，他哼笑出来。  
“预备！”赫杜伦尽量标准地高喊了一声，他们一同压低了重心，握紧了缰绳。  
“出发！”  
随着马匹和陆行鹰的嘶鸣，一灰一紫的身影几乎同时冲了出去，扬起一阵尘埃。  
凯尔萨斯抬了抬眉毛，瞄了一眼从挂得太靠后的帷帐边缘落到自己膝上的阳光，立刻有侍者机灵地抛到一边调整幔帐的位置。他看着阴影重新包覆了自己的鞋尖，耳朵在听到阿萨斯开腔的瞬间微微动了动。  
“贵国的日常餐饮的确精致。我在罗德隆也很少饮用放了那么多珍果的花茶。”阿萨斯没有摘下他一贯佩戴的护腕与手套，因此也不贸然端起茶杯，只是笔直地坐在柔软的天鹅绒坐垫里。  
精灵王子的手指滑过流畅的杯沿：“这种芬芳异常的茶饮要归功于贵国出产的优质蔬果。不过如果有机会，我仍想邀您品尝奎尔萨拉斯本土的产物。”  
“很好的提议。毕竟罗德隆的农产占据了燃烧平原以北地区的几乎百分之八十的市场，我还没有机会能鉴赏到贵国在工艺品之外的其他物产，想必它们一定也如精灵工艺品一样优良。”人类王子若有似无地在数字上加重了读音。  
这个数字在奎尔萨拉斯应当被矫正为百分之九十二。阿萨斯的嘴角弯了弯。  
“必然如此，阁下。”凯尔萨斯有些僵硬地放下了自己的杯子。  
校场上，寇尔提拉与萨沙理安已经一前一后地驰入第一个八字回旋的终点了。方才的追逐之中，萨沙理安终于发现了这个精灵并不只是看起来漂亮而已，他对陆行鹰的操纵行云流水，在拐弯的时候能够让它的两足稳稳地直取最近的路线而不至于失去重心，而自己的马则要多费些力去调整方向。  
他咬了咬牙，在进入直道后看准时机，完美地越过第一个障碍。  
如他所料，陆行鹰不善跳跃，寇尔提拉虽然比自己提前跃起，但坐骑的后足踢到了障碍上，一个踉跄，萨沙理安追上了他。第二个栅栏他的马在两个点地后借力跃起，如此一来便反超了过去。  
萨沙理安不敢掉以轻心。第三个栅栏的位置相对较远，这给了寇尔提拉足够的时间追赶上来。他们同时越过了第三道栅栏。这次，萨沙理安的马踢掉了最上方的横杆。他再度落后。  
“萨沙理安你个废物！用袭歩！袭歩啊！你的屁股黏在马鞍上了吗！？”法勒瑞克在场边愤怒地挥着拳头用布瑞尔方言大骂，激动的模样令一边的洛索玛都往旁边让了两步。  
远处的摇旗呐喊声在阳台上听得不甚分明。凯尔萨斯微微抬起下巴：“实际上，如果您在闲暇时稍加留神，就能发现奎尔萨拉斯的物产仍然在整个大陆都具有相当的市场。”  
“是吗？”阿萨斯坦然地回应，“不过据我国的财政大臣报告，贵国合法流入罗德隆市场的商品，似乎并不多？更不用提销往萨尔弗大桥以南地区的商品了。”  
“多么不幸啊。如果贵国能够将银月森林至斯坦索姆东隘的关哨审查流程改进，去除多余的环节，您一定能更早领略到更多奎尔萨拉斯物产的绝妙之处。距离条约立定已有十年，我认为两国完全可以因时而变，以更简洁的流程帮助双方商人进行贸易。”凯尔萨斯的表情没有变化，语速却加快了一些。  
阿萨斯在今天第一次拿起杯子，吹了吹并不烫的茶，语速很慢：“北部关哨的进出口物中转主要是为了防止不合格的粮食和矿物流入贵国，也能更好地帮助奎尔萨拉斯的商品在罗德隆定价。我想这对于贵国的国民利益在十年以来都有很大的保护作用，一点小耽搁我也能够接受，您难道不这么想吗？”  
“我怎么想并不重要。银月议会的议员们时常将人民的意见传达给逐日者王室，我期待回应我人民的呼唤——至少我国的商人，十分希望能够让优质的商品更快送入罗德隆。”凯尔萨斯说完深吸了一口气，侍女赶紧走上前来添茶。  
萨沙理安和寇尔提拉早已经驰入第二个八字回旋了。方才越过最后一个障碍时，寇尔提拉再次失误，萨沙理安抢得先机，占据了内道。他终于站在马鞍上重心前移，开始使用袭歩加速。马蹄重重地落在赛道上，扬起了一阵阵灰尘。转瞬之间，他已经快要驰入第三个八字了。就在这时，他听到身后传来巨大的响声。  
萨沙理安在拐弯处偷空朝后看了一眼，却意外地发现寇尔提拉并不在自己身后。  
“注意前方——”一声呼唤，萨沙理安顺着声音的方向往前看，发现不知何时寇尔提拉又超到了自己前方。紫羽的陆行鹰此刻将修长有力的腿迈到最大，以一种难以想象的速度超前方飞奔。  
“操！”人类惊得差点呛了一口风，他立刻夹紧马腹再度提速。这是最后一圈了。如果不能在弯道追上，在返程的直道他就更难超越了。他们一前一后驶过最后一个八字的较小的圆环，同时奔入了较大的圆环赛道内。这一段弯道是最为关键的两百米，他必须竭尽全力。  
他咬紧牙关，冒险绕到了距离更长的外道，试图从外侧超越。他听到自己的马的狂喘，马蹄声和陆行鹰的脚步声重叠，同自己擂鼓般的心跳交织在一起——  
在最靠边缘的那个拐点上，萨沙理安追上了寇尔提拉。  
为了躲避陆行鹰掀起的石子，他和他拉开了一些距离，下意识地朝着精灵的方向看去。  
寇尔提拉也在看他。  
晶亮到刺目的日光下，高等精灵脸上的汗珠被风吹得破碎在空气中，和他眼中的光叠加，折射出绚丽的虹色。他的金色长发高高扬起，耳朵尖上泛起了红晕。  
他们对视了。  
然后萨沙理安突然感觉右半边的身子向下一沉，接着，连寇尔提拉也一起下坠到了飞扬的尘土里。  
“然而那些没有官方许可的运输总归是危险的，毕竟这种行为本质上与盗匪无异。人民需要国家的引导才能做正确的事，不然贵国与我国这类人口众多的王国，必然会因松懈的规范而陷入民风险诈好利的衰微境地。”阿萨斯干笑了一声。  
凯尔萨斯语调优雅：“若真如您所说，那相比罗德隆面临的教化压力肯定比奎尔萨拉斯大。毕竟高等精灵对道德与智慧的尊崇是在首位的，我相信我国国民对法律十分尊重。对于优秀的种族，应当报以激励与奖赏，比如让他们拥有更多的贸易自由。”  
阿萨斯的两腮微微隆起，似乎是在发力：“既然您如此坚持这种论断，想必您在各处一定有许多拥趸。”  
“当然，”凯尔萨斯将茶杯放到茶托上，语调中的重音听起来完全像是萨拉斯语，“我在达拉然同亲爱的珍娜公主一同进学的时候，她也对我的观点表示了赞同。”  
阿萨斯在听到那个名字的一刹那猛地站起身来，面无表情地俯视着他。  
就在那股刺骨的凛冬一般的气氛弥漫开来之前，场上忽然传来一阵骚动的声音。他们同时看向校场。没一会儿，赫杜伦就匆匆跑上了阳台，几经通传，最后由希瓦娜斯·风行者将军进行了复述：“两位殿下，两国的骑手刚刚因赛道塌陷而滑到了场外的林坡中，随军的军医已经赶过去了。场地发生事故是我们准备不周，我代表银月游侠护卫军向在座各位，尤其是阿萨斯·米奈希尔王子殿下致意最诚挚的歉意。”  
“日光在上，怎么会出现这种事故？风行者将军，这实在有失水准。”凯尔萨斯也站了起来，“抱歉，阿萨斯王子殿下。我为今日场上的意外感到无比自责与遗憾——”  
“事故总是难以避免的，士兵在训练中受伤也是寻常事。”阿萨斯的语气里还带着些尚未熄灭的火星，他压低了声音，“接下来的比赛，麦尔温上将，你来代替我观看吧。作为米奈希尔皇族的一员，我有义务去关照我的士兵。凯尔萨斯王子殿下，恐怕我要先告辞了。”  
“感谢您的宽容。”凯尔萨斯觑着眼睛，点了点头作为致意。其他高等精灵则纷纷让出一条道，由着罗德隆的王子带着随邑护卫头也不回地离开了。  
萨沙理安过了好久才从天旋地转的感觉中恢复过来。他拨开将自己的脸刮出细小血痕的树枝，刚想动弹就被脚踝的剧痛钉在了原地。他抱着腿哼了几声，听到耳边有树叶的响动。睁开眼，寇尔提拉灰头土脸得出现在他面前。  
“日光在上啊……你还好吗？”  
“不大好，我可能扭伤了脚。”人类被刚刚的对手扶了起来，吐出卷进自己嘴里的碎草，“你呢？”  
“我没受伤，但我的陆行鹰卡住了。”寇尔提拉皱着眉头笑起来，指了指山坡的上方。萨沙理安顺着他手指的方向看去，发现刚才还抖着炫羽趾高气昂的陆行鹰现在完全卡死在了两根粗壮的树枝中间，狼狈地一声声啼叫着——听起来很像鸡叫。他忍不住也笑了。  
“你这人真是太……你居然嘲笑我的陆行鹰！？”寇尔提拉怪叫一声。  
萨沙理安讪讪地摸了摸鼻子：“得了吧，你不也笑了吗？”  
“开玩笑的！你怎么还没你的马机灵？那匹小灰马是唯一没有掉下来的。”  
“她当然聪明了……哦，刚刚可太惊险了。”萨沙理安的心脏还狂跳不止，生怕蹲在跟前的寇尔提拉脚一歪继续往山坡下滑。  
“是的，是的。”寇尔提拉侧耳听了一阵，“救援的人好像快要到了。”  
“长耳朵真灵敏，”萨沙理安老老实实地羡慕着，“他们还有多久？”  
“大概几分钟吧。我们等一会儿。”  
“嗯。”  
他们坐在一堆折断的树枝中，怔怔地望着彼此。阳光透过树枝落下来，照亮了空气中每一颗细小的浮尘。  
忽然间，他们同时朝对方凑近了。先是眼神，然后是呼吸和鼻翼，最后是嘴唇。  
他们的嘴唇撞在了一起。因为刚才烈日下的竞速，他们的嘴都有点干，因此舌尖缠绕的过程并不太顺畅。他们能够闻到彼此的汗味，带着热的蒸汽扑满了他们的上唇。牙齿磕到了他们的舌头，细微的痛意让他们大梦初醒一般分开。  
在救护者到来之前，他们就这么看着对方，傻傻地笑了好久。

<<  
因为骑术赛的意外，扭伤了脚踝的萨沙理安获得了十天的休假，而没有受伤的寇尔提拉与有荣焉，也被准许从日常的值班中抽离出来，只需要负责一些简单的事务，大部分时间都可以用于闲逛。  
因此，这十天来米奈希尔亲卫军的营地里几乎每天都能看到一个精灵傍晚守在营帐外围的树下，不过五分钟，萨沙理安就拄着根小拐杖一瘸一拐地快速挪到门口，在精灵的搀扶下向银月城里走去。后来连守营的门卫都睁一只眼闭一只眼了，甚至会和寇尔提拉打声招呼——毕竟多亏了这个精灵，每次萨沙理安回来都能给他们带点儿酒或者点心。  
不过今天，寇尔提拉是中午来拜访的。  
中午一点半，阳光正是最毒辣的时候。今日阿萨斯王子在逐日者皇族邀请下带着两位将军前往奎尔达纳斯岛的博学者殿堂观光，大部分士兵都前去护卫了，营地里几乎没人。  
“嘿！”“哇啊！”  
寇尔提拉猛地把头伸进营帐，萨沙理安可给吓坏了，在床上胡乱蹬了一会儿床单，直到看清那个笑得弯下腰的人是谁才怒极反笑：“你怎么溜进来的？”  
“我？我给你们的看门人送了点儿东西。”寇尔提拉穿着一身轻甲，兴致高昂地朝他走过去，将他拉起来，“你吃过午饭了吗？”  
“还没有。你呢？”  
“我也没有。我们可以一起去弄点蟹肉饼和金棘茶吃。城外的远行者居所的蟹肉饼很好吃。”  
萨沙理安和他一同跨上了马：“城外？我们的部队大概下午五点就要回来了，赶得及吗？”  
“放心，我们骑得快些，两个小时就能往返了。”寇尔提拉笑了笑，率先策马而出，留下伤病患无奈地叹了口气，也提缰追了出去。  
大约四十分钟之后，萨沙理安才发现，寇尔提拉刚刚提出的赶路时间其实是保守估计，远行者居所的浑圆屋顶已经出现在了一片低地的森林之中。但他们来得太晚，当天的蟹肉饼已经卖完了，他们只能买了两只卷心菜饼，就着甜茶草草用餐。精灵其实不大喜欢卷心菜，饼又是半冷的，愁眉苦脸地吃完了，而人类则嚼着蔬菜对他的痛苦大惑不解。  
用餐结束，寇尔提拉嚷嚷着说自己一定因为冷掉的卷心菜而消化不良了，于是扭伤了脚（但实际上已经快好了）的萨沙理安陪着他，在居所附近的河边散步。  
这是一条蜿蜒多折的小河，在某些地段淤塞成了小型的湖泊。  
精灵拾起一片石子，随手打了个水漂。  
“你今天怎么中午就来了？”萨沙理安望着他金色长发下雪白的脖颈，想起来前几个晚上的舞池或酒吧的角落里一些黏糊糊的眼神与混账话，干咳了一声。  
“嗯？”寇尔提拉回头，给了他一个不怎么认真的微笑，又回过头去丢石子了，“嗯……因为今天晚上我有些事儿。不过我已经和乔薇娜说过了，她会把那瓶银月深红酒给我们留到明天。你对海鲜不过敏吧？”  
萨沙理安摇了摇头：“我不确定，我之前只吃过河鱼河蟹。”  
他没有就寇尔提拉今晚的事宜追问下去，也碰巧因为这种粗心而避免了引发争吵。精灵瞥了一眼他，为他的可爱轻笑了一声：“Anu belore dela'na……”  
“什么？什么意思？”萨沙理安怔怔地瞪着他，他对这种复杂古老的语言完全没辙，只能寄希望于从寇尔提拉的表情中读出一点线索。  
精灵耸了耸肩：“不，没什么。”他眼睛一转，忽然表情明朗起来了，凑过去勾住了萨沙理安的脖子，“嘿，我来教你说萨拉斯语吧！”  
萨沙理安想也没想就拒绝了：“我肯定学不来的。”  
“来吧。”寇尔提拉拽着他的胳膊，把他带到了一片平坦些的湖边草地上。这里格兰马草茂盛，四周都是参天的永歌金木，灿金的树叶在阳光下十分耀眼。只有在树顶的位置才沾染着些一般树木的绿色。  
他们面对面坐在一块破碎的树荫里，四处寂然无声，只有水滨的花卉在随风摇晃湖水。萨沙理安觉得比起学语言，倒不如睡一觉。更何况现在整个大陆的官方语言都是通用语……  
“Aldiel shala。来，试试看说一遍。”寇尔提拉的发音快得吓人，萨沙理安没认真听，只能挣扎着发音：“哎哆——啥？”  
寇尔提拉又说了一遍。  
人类的脸涨红了，不知道是因为炎热的天气还是绕不过弯的舌头。他发出了一个更诡异的音节：“Adol……”  
“是aldiel，不是adol。”寇尔提拉把脸凑过去，嘴型夸张，“看我，把嘴咧开，最后一个音不要包进去。ai——e——di——ei。重音在最后，但发音要快一些。”  
萨沙里安眯起眼睛，磕磕巴巴地跟读：“哎、ai——dio。”  
寇尔提拉笑出声来：“你们罗德隆乡巴佬都是直舌头吗？我还没说最绕人的词呢。”  
“我不是——”萨沙里安自尊心强烈挣扎着想要辩解，他又试了一次，“A、aldiel shalo。这次说对了吗？”  
“是shala。”寇尔提拉盯着他的胡子看，微微发灰的胡须被气音吹动，湖面折射的粼粼波光藏进胡须中间。  
“这词到底是什么意思？”  
“是萨拉斯语的一路顺风。”  
萨沙里安皱起眉头凑过去：“你这是在赶我走？”  
精灵笑得仰躺在草丛里，喉咙中发出缠绕绵长的哼声：“不，我最起码得把你的舌头捋到能说对才行，”他伸手过去，人类已经俯下身来，“学学我们是怎么卷舌的。”  
他们吻在一起。  
秾紫的千屈菜和鸢尾花在风中沙沙作响。他们纠缠了一会儿，等到正午的热风让鼻头都渗出了汗珠才稍稍分开些。  
萨沙理安调整了一下胳膊的位置，让自己更舒服地靠在蓬松的格兰马草上，偷偷望着高等精灵的面庞。种族的先天优势，高等精灵无论男女，看起来都比人类要精致许多，而寇尔提拉显然是其中的佼佼者之一。  
他的目光顺着精灵光滑白皙的皮肤往上走，蜿蜒被投射了碎金般斑驳阳光的颧骨，流到联系着透露薄红的鼻翼与眼窝，然后撞上了那闪烁着清浅微光的眼睛。  
寇尔提拉好整以暇地看着人类尴尬地咳嗽了一声挪开视线。“我说，”他有些好笑地开口，“这是什么？”  
萨沙理安这才把头转回来。  
他看见精灵指尖夹着一方叠得好好的羊皮纸，睁大了眼睛：“呃，这是我——等等，你怎么拿到的？”  
“它掉到草丛里了。”寇尔提拉赶在人类通过联想发觉他们相识契机中的端倪前解释了。  
萨沙理安对这种说法没有怀疑。他坐正了，接过那叠纸，重新检查起自己的口袋是不是真的有洞：“这是我妹妹给我的信。”  
“那个叫蕾瑞莎的姑娘？”寇尔提拉挥挥手赶走扑面而来的小飞蛾，“我有点想见见她了，她一定是个可爱的姑娘。”  
这些天，他们已经把能聊的都聊了。  
他已经知道了，萨沙理安是土生土长的罗德隆人，出生在达隆郡，直到十六岁才举家搬到了安多哈尔。他的父亲曾经是罗德隆步兵团的一员，在孩子面前形象高大，但最后因为收了奥特兰克一个在逃政治犯的贿赂而被牵连处死。他的母亲已经五十多岁了，还有个妹妹叫蕾瑞莎。他没有姓，人们都叫他安多哈尔的萨沙理安。  
“可爱？不不不，她从小就是个疯丫头。”萨沙理安拔高了声音，翻了个白眼。  
寇尔提拉笑起来：“当哥哥的感觉是不一样的。我的朋友们都认为我和法尔托拉两个人里，显然是法尔托拉更让人喜欢。”  
“她是真的——以前我家还住在达隆郡的时候，家里还有个大点的谷仓。有次她为了去掏燕子窝，顺着中间的柱子爬上去了，到了晚上都没下来。我找到她的时候刚好赶上她摔下来掉到草垛上——妈的，吓死我了！你敢信吗？两层楼高的谷仓！就这么掉下来！”萨沙理安执着于将蕾瑞莎的疯狂展现在寇尔提拉面前，忍不住拍着自己的大腿。  
精灵捧腹大笑。他擦去笑出来的眼泪，拍了拍萨沙理安的胳膊肘：“她真可爱。那她给你写了什么？”  
人类无可奈何地叹了口气，摇了摇手中的纸：“一些家里的事儿罢了。比如家里的田怎么了，我母亲买了什么……”他的眼神有些黯淡，嘴角却是上扬的，“我参军这几年都没回家。这信还是春天的时候寄来的。”  
寇尔提拉敛起笑容，注视着他满是胡茬的下颌：“……要不要读一读？”  
“啊？”萨沙理安愣了一下，难得有些忸怩地摆摆手，棕灰色的头发随着他摇头的动作一荡一荡的，“算了吧，都是达隆郡的土话。”  
“那我应该听不懂。”寇尔提拉懒洋洋地笑着，有意无意地强调。在人类看向他的时候，他又补充道：“我还从未听过罗德隆的方言呢。”  
萨沙理安沉默了一会儿。终于，他展开信纸，清了清嗓子，开始念起来。  
果然他一个字也听不懂。寇尔提拉把戳到脸颊上的草叶拨开，闭上眼睛听萨沙理安用从达隆米尔的土地上生长出来的语言，缓慢地念着那封信上的字符。那是一种有些生硬的方言，单词带着棱角一个个蹦出来，仿佛是冬天落在麦茬上的冰粒。但达隆郡是出了名的沃土，连方言都带着些粗犷的麦香。  
人类不善朗读。他偶尔会停顿下来，或者在某些词上打绊。精灵就躺在那里，等他重新开始。偶尔他的声音会带上些起伏，本显得木讷的表情有一瞬间的柔软或飞扬。在那些时候，破碎的阳光淅沥地淋在他的眉弓与胡须上。  
寇尔提拉从陌生的语言里听见了田野、羊圈、壁炉、箭袋、谷仓，也许还有斯坦索姆的市集，又或者是东提里斯法的松林和驿站。那些松林渐渐和永歌森林永不凋萎的灿金树叶重合在一起，糅杂成奇妙的颜色。  
蕾瑞莎是个怎样的姑娘？她给她的兄长写了那么长的信。  
寇尔提拉轻轻地呼吸。  
一只蝴蝶飞过去，落入了鸢尾花丛。

<<  
晚上八点。  
萨沙理安望着从澡堂一个个回来的战友们，有些诧异：“不是说王子殿下五点左右会回来吗？”  
“你绝对想不到发生了什么！”睡他隔壁床的欧贝兹把毛巾往架子上一丢，三两步跨到行军床前一下跳上去，行军床的支架就发出凄惨的吱呀声，“王子殿下跟精灵的王子在走到观测台的时候突然吵起来了。”  
萨沙理安大感意外：“吵起来了？”  
他这么一问，当时贴身护卫的随行士兵全都扑到了欧贝兹的床上，争着要跟他仔细描述下午发生的事情，结果人多口杂，他还没听明白发生了什么，欧贝兹的床就塌了。  
“你们到底在搞什么鬼？！蠢猪！”法勒瑞克刚好走到附近，听到动静怒气冲冲地走了进来，士兵们顿作鸟兽散。欧贝兹则没那么好运，直接被将军惩罚出去打水了。  
萨沙理安转过头小声问提朗纽斯：“还没说完呢，怎么吵的？”  
“他们说的太深奥了，我也没大听懂，好像是关于什么……水晶矿石的运输买卖的，大概是那样，那地方好多水晶呢。”  
萨沙理安皱了皱眉，在心里把这件事和“与我无关”画上了等号，重新躺回自己的床上，又一次从衣服内兜里摸出了蕾瑞莎给自己的信。  
今天中午他给寇尔提拉读了一遍，也许是知道对方听不懂达隆郡方言，朗读的过程没有他想象的那么难为情。要知道，蕾瑞莎给自己写的全是那些琐碎又私密的家长里短。放在平时他只敢在夜深人静时就着火光偷偷看上几眼。  
今天的朗读让他感觉意外地不错。  
他笑了笑，手指抚上蕾瑞莎刀刻般的字迹。  
“亲爱的萨沙理安：  
“你还好吗？今年的旅人丰年节你回来不？我和妈妈好久没见到你了。上次还是我拜托隔壁纳萨尼尔的老婆照顾妈妈，才有机会去罗德隆见你一次。妈妈很想你，今年一月她生了一场病，到现在身子还很虚。我一个人做农活做不来，所以把一半的田租给达尔松家了，平时就纺些毛线什么的。你看，现在粮食太便宜了，每个地方都有积压的粮食，种麦子不挣什么钱，我还不如纺线呢。”  
萨沙理安的眉头微微皱了起来。他们家的田舍在安多哈尔镇的外围，那块地还挺肥沃的，当初母亲把从达隆郡带来的两头奶牛都卖掉了才买到了那块地。不过租出去也是好的，不然地荒在那里也很可惜。  
“家里的谷仓我找人改了一半做羊圈。虽然打草料也累，但羊毛线卖的钱更多。我已经算过了（这个“算”被写错了，经过了两次涂改），把鸡全都卖了是八十银币，虽然再没有鸡蛋，但两个鸡蛋才一个铜币，羊毛可是在涨价的。换成羊毛到冬天我们能比去年多挣上一百金币哩！这样，房顶也能修一修了。你的房间之前窗户坏了，我用纸糊了糊……”  
他每次读到这里都忍不住会笑出来。能怎么办呢？这就是他家蕾瑞莎做得出来的事儿。  
不过说到房子，他还是很担心。要知道他从十八岁那年参军，至今已经整整七年了，他从来没回过家。去年蕾瑞莎就说过他们的二楼阁楼已经开始漏雨了，于是母亲和她的卧室都改到了一楼更狭小的储藏间。他们没有什么多余的钱去请泥瓦匠，家里两个女人又不能爬上屋顶，太危险了。这么想着，他陷入了愧疚之中。  
他每个月的军饷只有十个金币，就算把一半寄回去也补贴不了什么家用。如果今年年底他能晋升士官长，每个月就能再多拿十个金币了……  
“说到房顶，我前几天去集市上跟泥瓦匠问的时候，镇上的那个药房的炼金师，阿莱希斯·托利——你还记得他吧？他问了妈妈最近身体的情况，我说妈妈半夜咳嗽，他居然就送了我一些止咳的药，还请我在贵族花园节的时候去跳舞。老哥，我觉得他真是顶呱，之前妈妈生病的时候他就很关心我们，我觉得我可以开始准备裙子了。”  
萨沙理安翻了个白眼。说真的，第一次看到这里，他立马就找书记官借了纸笔，急匆匆地罗列了十条详细的理由论证那个阿莱希斯绝对不是个可靠的男人，然后紧急投递了出去。  
蕾瑞莎还是太年轻了！她才十八岁，怎么整天就想着把自己往别的男人的怀里送？她忘了自己以前说过要成为达隆米尔第一的女猎手了吗！？那个阿莱希斯和自己几乎一般年纪，当时还没参军他就看出来了这小子绝对不安好心——真可恶，他就是看准了自己参军不能回去才一直骚扰蕾瑞莎，一定是这样。  
但后来蕾瑞莎也没给他回信，估计她还是跑去和阿莱希斯跳舞去了。该死，她就不能老老实实呆在家里吗。  
萨沙理安叹了口气，略过下面一部分从被野树莓丛刮破的裙子发散到东提里斯法多雾的二月和整日吵架的邻居的内容，继续往下看。  
“妈妈也很想你。三月初的时候妈妈让我去择了鲜芦笋和豆瓣菜，我最爱吃豆瓣菜汤了，可她却连续搞了三天的烤芦笋。这是你最喜欢的，她总希望自己也能去罗德隆看你。你在军营里过得怎么样？我听说皇室亲卫军的伙食比其他部队要好些，你能吃到肉啰？她在家还挂了些鱼干。  
“而且她还给你做了新的衬衣哇，两件，一件亚麻布的，一件是棉布的。我已经拜托劳伦斯回去的时候带给你了，他不是布瑞尔镇的守备吗——你看，其他人总是有时间回来探亲。你不要总是一直缝那件旧遢遢的衬衫，我上次见你的时候领口都烂成什么样了。”  
萨沙理安伸手摸了摸自己身上这件两个月来被盔甲磨得已经起了毛边的亚麻布衬衣，无声地笑了笑。  
“还有，妈妈还是希望你今年能回来一趟，她像是托了达尔松家的太太想给你说亲。真的，老哥，你什么时候才能回来呢？我们一家人好久没团聚了，妈妈每天都在我旁边念叨，说莱纳德·波特家的孙子大概八月份出生。  
“我也很想你。什么时候能回来呢，老哥？  
“爱你的，蕾瑞莎。”  
落款下的日期是今年的三月底。现在已经是七月初了，这期间他们没通信过。萨沙理安用手指摩挲着蕾瑞莎的签名，垂落的头发在纸上投下阴影。  
结婚？的确，如果说蕾瑞莎还年轻，自己已经二十五岁了，按照风俗也该娶妻生子了。其他军官或士兵要么是家住在王都附近，家人都安置在城中或布瑞尔，要么是在参军前就结了婚。但他还没在军队中有个军官的职务，之前他总希望能在晋升之后再成家。  
而如今……  
那抹奎尔萨拉斯的金色又闪现在他脑海里。  
这十几天来，他了解了太多自己前二十五年从未想象过的东西。他自达隆郡长大，父亲死后一家搬到玛瑞斯农场，也曾在斯坦索姆住过一阵，十六岁安家在安多哈尔，而后便从军长期驻守在王都。他向着罗德隆的方向大半生漂泊，却从没留神过道路以外的风景。直到一个有着优雅口音的高等精灵像是永歌森林的阳光，猛地穿过他阴郁的人生，来到了他身边。  
他无意识地捏住了自己的嘴唇。  
这几天的亲吻的触感还鲜活地跳跃在他的嘴唇上，像是不安分的仲夏火苗，让他神志恍惚。  
他恐怕很难再接受什么见鬼的相亲了，现在他满脑子都是寇尔提拉笑起来的样子。高等精灵很爱笑，他每次一笑都会露出洁白的牙齿（萨沙理安忽然惊恐地意识到对比起来自己的牙太黄了，可能还有口气），眉头也要皱起来，像是笑得肚子疼一样，细长的眉毛一抖一抖的。寇尔提拉一定知道自己眨眼的样子很迷人。他的眼角上挑，眨眼时眼中的微光闪动，像是柔和的明星。  
萨沙理安长叹了一口气躺下去，把信纸盖在自己脸上。  
是啊，明星、璀璨的晨曦、霞光。这种闪亮的存在现在还能对自己微笑，他怕这是转瞬即逝的。  
哪怕萨沙理安再迟钝也能感觉到自己和寇尔提拉的距离。高等精灵，就像他们的名号一样，是天生的贵族一般的种族。他们举手投足都恰到好处，说起通用语像是唱歌。这样的人……  
如果……如果今天下午，寇尔提拉听懂了信的内容，他还愿意被牵扯进自己这堆平庸的家长里短里去吗？  
不，倒不如说……他们还有机会继续交往下去吗？  
萨沙理安盘算着启程回国的日子，眼中黯淡了几分。

<<  
『打扰一下，寇尔提拉先生，阁下在看什么？』  
一个娇俏的女声响起。寇尔提拉怔了一下，从神游中抽身回到现实，转过身举起高脚杯：『爱伊达小姐，很抱歉在你的美丽荣光前，我竟然走神了。』  
新晋的贵族的女儿爱伊达·明曦与他碰了碰杯：『哦，这并不是什么过错。如果你是因为令堂精心布置的花园宴会而分心，这令我感到更加荣幸。』  
寇尔提拉猜测她想说的是“家母”。他同爱伊达很早就认识，爱伊达一家是六月中旬才晋升了贵族，这位半路出家的“贵族小姐”刚开始努力纠正自己的平民词汇，弄混谦辞和敬语也是难免的。对于不在王宫供职的爱伊达而言，这的确太难了——毕竟她家只不过是个做毛皮生意的暴发户，捐了贵族头衔也只是附在那个出了加拉西雅和卡利迪斯两个博学者的明曦家下。  
不过寇尔提拉并不打算冒昧纠正她。他呷了一口果酒，环顾了一圈熙熙攘攘的花园宴会场：『是的，夫人的品味的确非同凡响。』  
不远处，爱伊达的母亲正热情洋溢地为宾客们介绍新居。  
『诸位嘉宾，请看这里，』明曦夫人随意地伸出手，露出五指上各色不同的宝石戒指，『此幅画正是经由苏拉玛尔船只运送而来的、古赫德夏尔精灵蚀版画！』  
『哦——！』宾客们点头称赞，都忽略了她语调中不自然的停顿。  
『此通透水亮的瓶子，乃是大陆中部矮人王国铁炉堡的钻石瓶——此等自然而朴实的原始工艺定会使蓬荜生辉。』  
『哦——！』宾客们连连鼓掌。  
明曦夫人转过身，轻轻挥开一个想要借道走过去的女仆：『且慢！粗鄙之女！我吩咐过你多次，切勿鲁莽行过这块儿纯手工纺制之黄金法术丝线地毯！此孔雀羽毛极易损坏。』她对宾客做出抱歉的神情，『各位贵宾，希望这小插曲未曾破坏各位的心情。』  
『哦——没事没事，好看好看！』宾客们一同摇头，开始仔细观赏刚刚她指着的五颜六色的地毯。  
明曦夫人舒了一口气。她抖了一下自己厚重的蕾丝袖子，招呼另一个女仆：『米雪儿，毋让客人久候，催促厨房将我那用钻石莓果与上等松露填满之香柚木烤乳猪奉上来！』  
宾客们还没来得及结束前一句赞美，突然的上菜让所有人都措手不及。就在这时，珠宝商卡琳达眼尖，指着明曦夫人刚刚似乎是无意地拿起的书，匆忙发问：『哦，尊敬的夫人，您手上的该不会是大星术师卡普尼恩的著作吧！』  
『卡琳达女士，您真有品味！』她的表情看起来有点惊喜，『是的，此书正是崇高的博学者、大星术师卡普尼恩在法萨瑞安学院进修时候的初等占星学笔记的第一版复刻版。』  
宾客们欢呼起来：『哦——！夫人，您真是具有智慧，这本书不仅具有收藏价值，还记载了重要的占星学基础知识，更重要的是这是大星术师本人的手稿复印本，真是无价之宝啊！』  
寇尔提拉在一边哑然失笑，又咽下一口酒，笑眯眯地看着那群人欢声笑语。  
『哦，对了，寇尔提拉先生，这次我们总该把计划说说明白了吧？』爱伊达打开镶着羽毛边的缎面折扇，轻盈地遮住自己的下半张脸。  
寇尔提拉看四下没人，扭头看着她：『好了，爱伊达。你真的要一直带上‘先生’来叫我吗？你还在玩泥巴的时候我就认识你了。』  
爱伊达的笑容僵住了。她挑起眉，不屑地哼了一声：『去你的，寇尔提拉。你以为我不累吗？』  
『你找我要说什么？』寇尔提拉把酒杯放回了桌上。  
精灵女士露出微妙的笑：『还能是什么呢？婚约啊。』  
『我可不记得我们有什么婚约。』寇尔提拉感到太阳穴突突地跳动。  
『我们是没有正式订婚，但这不是我们两家早就默认的吗？』爱伊达下意识想从手边的盘子里拾起一个培根卷塞进嘴里，但她忽然想起来这种举动已经不符合自己的身份了，于是伸到一半的手改道抚上自己半卷的长发。  
寇尔提拉眯起眼睛：『那也是很早时候的事了。更何况现在贵族也没有那么吃香。』  
『得了吧，如果这话是你那个和干了三年还是低级法师的梅丽尔订了婚的弟弟法拉托尔说出来，倒还是能说服我的。你可是要往游侠队长的位置上走的不是吗？有个贵族的妻子是多好的竞争优势啊。』爱伊达眨巴着自己的眼睛，『你还能到哪里寻找到我这么合适的未婚妻呢？你们家不也是最普通的平民吗。』  
寇尔提拉哼了一声，不说话了。  
因为他无话可说。爱伊达说的是事实，对于他们这些在军队和王宫里供职的人来说，贵族的身份是晋升的一种必要的砝码。现在这种太平的好日子，没什么征战来展露能力，他几乎不可能有继续往上升的空间。之前父母一直也在催促他，说爱伊达一家迟早能捐出贵族头衔的。现在她真的是贵族了——就算只是名誉上的也聊胜于无。  
他们家两个兄弟，法尔托拉从小就性格内敛、不爱出风头，因此父母也不太约束他，他跟也是平民的梅丽尔自由恋爱也随他去了。但想要让家族荣耀，他们非得出个贵族不可。  
之前的日子他也觉得爱伊达没什么不好的，贵族中这种“婚姻”的多了去了，赛琳夫人最知名的情人就有三个。即便撇开对于仕途的考虑，他和爱伊达的友谊的确深厚，加上他也没有什么特别喜欢的姑娘，就这么成家似乎也顺理成章。  
但——  
远处明曦夫人举起一杯酒，叽叽喳喳说了什么，她重金请来的宫廷歌手艾蜜莉亚·築月就开始拂动竖琴的琴弦，一对对男女们纷纷走入舞池。喧嚣的声音像是在甜起泡葡萄酒中沸腾炸裂的气泡，有什么焦灼炎热的东西从神经中撕扯着挣扎涌出。黄水晶吊灯折射的光芒凌乱地飞舞在夏夜的空中。  
窒息感蓬勃升起。  
寇尔提拉忽然想狂奔出去，和那北地的好人一同漫游在雾气缭绕的提里斯法的雪松林之间。冰冷的雪粒落在干燥的麦茬上，万物寂静。  
『我也听说你最近经常和一个罗德隆人出入花园和商店街，亲爱的寇尔提拉，我该提醒你，罗德隆人可不是看起来那么老实好心的。我们跟他们做生意总是吃亏呢，现在关税那么高根本卖不了什么东西。』爱伊达用小指揩去嘴角溢出的口红，忽然发现寇尔提拉完全没有听她说话，『寇尔提拉！你到底在想什么！』  
被她这么一嚷，寇尔提拉终于回过神来。  
爱伊达面带愠色，嘴角却是上翘的：『……请我跳支舞吧。』  
说着，她将翘着兰花指的左手伸到了寇尔提拉面前。  
他凝视着她。过了一会儿，他心不在焉地笑了一下，牵起了她的手。  
他们往舞池走去。

<<  
各怀心事的平民不知道的是，在王宫之中的两处角落，同样并不平静。  
一边，王宫的高级客房套间里，浴室的门被推开了。从浴室中步出的人用软巾擦干自己的金发，长舒了一口气。  
阿萨斯·米奈希尔已经沐浴完毕。他卸去了全部的盔甲，只穿着全棉的衬衣与束裤，一下子坐进了客房的天鹅绒高背椅里。从宫廷带来的随身侍从为他搬来翘脚凳。  
这几天他的神经一直都是紧绷着的。他还记得来之前的一论又一论的财长会议。说真的，他是个圣骑士，除了王国继承人的身份之外是个应该要上战场的人，有的时候他对那些数字也感觉很头疼。  
但没有办法，为了日后成为一个能令人民信服的君主，他必须在继位之前做出一点成绩来。眼下罗德隆的生产日益扩张，但他们的市场被局限在了北方——狭小的北方：吉尔尼斯闭门造车，奥特兰克和激流堡两个国度垂垂老矣，达拉然全是一群沉浸在法术中的学究，只有库尔提拉斯还算开放。那些国家死气沉沉地拦在他面前，纵使他的王国横跨了无尽之海到禁忌之海之间的整片土地，仍然是不够的。相比之下，暴风王国的发展近乎神速，甚至有联系矮人一路北上的态势。  
他必须为罗德隆的未来开拓道路。  
“王子殿下，刚刚您沐浴的时候，有人送来了邀请函。”侍从为他系好鞋带，从一边的柜子上托来一只雕花的银盘，“是今晚九点银月贵族萨瑟里领主的私人宴会……”  
阿萨斯不耐烦地摆摆手，眉头皱了起来：“别说这个，我这几天已经见了够多的精灵了。加里瑟斯到了吗？”  
“将军刚刚把东西送来了。”侍从抿了抿嘴，从银盘上拾起另一份深绿色的信封递给他。  
他迫不及待地接了过来，想直接撕开信封。但当他的手指触上那融了金粉的火漆印时，他又露出了有些惋惜的表情，轻轻哼了一声，拿起手边的拆信刀把玩了一圈。  
另一边，在逐日者皇室内阁中，凯尔萨斯·逐日者正焦躁地走来走去。除了萨瑟里领主之外的银月议会成员全部到场，都在面面相觑。  
『恕我直言，王子殿下。』银月议会的一员达克汗·崔希尔终于忍不住站了起来，『今天在博学者殿堂，阿萨斯王子已经说得很明白了，我们能够与罗德隆斡旋的余地已经不多了。』  
『荒、谬。』凯尔萨斯闻言立刻转向他，一字一顿地对他说。  
王子摇着头，将手背在身后走向落满黄昏的玻璃窗。他的随邑大博学者洛摩斯望了一眼他的背影，对议员们解释起来：『现在罗德隆的农产品已经成了奎尔萨拉斯几乎全部的粮食来源了，如果他们再提高价格，奎恩只会贬值得更严重。王子殿下只想捍卫王国的利益。』  
『如果这样，那我们继续谈判就是铤而走险。今年春天除了暴风城和吉尔尼斯之外的人类王国的联合会议上，泰瑞纳斯国王亲自主持了新的贸易法案的签订，激流堡和奥特兰克都已经加入其中，连那些哥布林现在都没办法从贸易周转中捞到多少油水了。』达克汗不依不饶。  
今年继承父亲的爵位加入议会的桑古纳尔领主也抬起眼：『吉尔尼斯虽然没加入法案，但达瑞亚斯·克罗雷可是绕过了葛雷迈恩国王直接给他们开放了龙骨港。而且，自从他们结成了同盟，我们与达拉然之间的交流和货物法力传送也被限制了。五月份达拉然的新规定您一定记得吧，王子殿下？您不也是祈伦托议会的议员吗，为什么会这样？』  
『各位凭什么无端揣测王子殿下对国家的忠诚！』洛摩斯发出警告。  
『我们必须扛过这个时期。』另一位女议员出声了，『罗德隆的目标并不在于奎尔萨拉斯，而是与暴风王国分庭抗礼。人尽皆知，暴风城在南部地区根本没有阻碍它发展的势力，最近几年他们也打算朝海外西进扩展领土了。我想罗德隆从去年开始在南海镇和提里斯法修道院西侧海岸新建的港口，还有扩建的罗德隆港，也是为了扩张探险之用——这些工程太费钱了，他们需要填充国库。』  
达克汗捏着嗓子喊了起来：『扛过去？从十几年前开始我们的市场就几乎没有本国的农产了——奎尔萨拉斯的土地根本不适合种植业！如果和罗德隆闹翻了，我们的人民吃什么？靠法师协会成天守在太阳之井旁边做那些根本无助于生存的‘食物’吗？！』  
『要是让他们继续加高对我国的进口税、给粮食涨价，我们的人民照样会饿死！您知不知道我在晴风村的领地那里，居民的日子已经——』  
『怎么就不能扛过去了？那个王子是个骑士，一个罗德隆人能想出什么主意？』  
『日光在上，女士，您的头是不是戴了太多的饰品以至于血液不畅了？！这盘棋怎么可能是一个人下的，罗德隆的财政部大臣人可不少！首席财政大臣还是那个巴罗夫家族的……』  
凯尔萨斯猛地转过身来。  
所有人都闭了嘴，看着他在惨淡的日光中的剪影。  
『我们不能任由罗德隆来操纵奎尔萨拉斯的市场。如果陆路走不通，就扩大水路的范围。日帆泊地和金雾村的港口都可以征用，如果还不能满足需求，那就继续扩建。无尽之海上的航路他们还没能力垄断！』凯尔萨斯甩开丝绸的长袖，细长的手指一下下用力地点在悬挂于墙上的王国地图。  
现在最好的解决办法，就是得到库尔提拉斯在东部海峡的通行优惠。只有通过水路才能打破罗德隆的封锁。  
父王现在已经病重，每日大部分时候都昏睡在床上。在这种时候，奎尔萨拉斯的尊严不能受到侮辱。  
达克汗坐回了自己的椅子上：『这是目前的内陆贸易条约所禁止的，王子殿下。人类会称这种行为叫‘走私’，并进一步对我们实施制裁。安纳斯提安陛下不会希望您这样做的。』  
凯尔萨斯注视着他，眼中的灿金光芒仿佛两团燃烧的烈日：『谢谢您的提点，崔希尔领主。但受他国荫蔽的说客擅自提到我父王的名号，这令我感到羞辱。』  
一片死寂。  
达克汗僵硬地笑了笑，摊开手：『我只是指出事实。』  
凯尔萨斯没有继续说下去。就在这时，门被推开了，谏言者萨拉瑞德急匆匆地走了进来。看到萨拉瑞德，凯尔萨斯脸上的阴云一扫而空，快步走过去：『怎么样，她怎么回复？』  
他期待一个完满的答复，但萨拉瑞德的表情让他的心头陡生一种恐惧。他又问了一遍：『她怎么回复？』  
『……我在普劳德摩尔城堡等了十天。』萨拉瑞德压低了声音，『珍娜女士一直拖延着。今天早上她……她回绝了我，叫我带话给您，她无法改变这件事，要我代她向您致歉。』  
凯尔萨斯愣住了。  
萨拉瑞德的每一个字都像冰镐一样凿在他的大脑上，他定定地站在原地。有人想要上来搀扶他，而他向后退了两步，摆摆手，脸色苍白地扶住一旁的花架。  
一股寒冷的感觉升腾起来，将他彻底包围了。  
“请……请原谅我的冒昧，”侍从看着被拆开的火漆印上清晰的普劳德摩尔锚徽，犹豫了片刻，还是被好奇心征服了，“是珍娜女士给您的来信吗？”  
阿萨斯立刻挑起眉，有些不悦地看着冒犯的侍从，在后者慌乱地想要半跪下去的时候又哼笑出来，无所谓地挥了挥手：“不，当然不是，这种问题找她能有什么用。戴林·普劳德摩尔上将给我回信了——圣光保佑，感谢库尔提拉斯的忠诚。”  
他志得意满地抖了抖手中的羊皮纸，将盖了库尔提拉斯国玺的正式文件仔细收好，苍绿如千森翡翠的瞳孔中闪过利刃般的一线光：“跟珍娜之间的事，我也很遗憾……但这是国家的长远利益，不是吗？同样的，我也想与逐日者交个朋友。但这些都是次要的——”他停顿了一下，似笑非笑地摇摇头，“我们没那么多时间来伤感，罗德隆需要我为它负责。”  
“您说得对，殿下。不过，今晚的舞会……”  
“得了吧，”心中悬着的最后一块石头落了地，阿萨斯终于笑了起来，“那些高等精灵是等着看我或者麦尔温踩掉女伴的鞋——要不就是我的鞋被踩掉呢。他们对罗德隆人的印象不就是这样吗？要是等一整晚却看不到，那该多扫兴。”  
侍从忍着笑意应承：“那么，我去回复说您身体抱恙，就不出席了。”  
“在此之前，你不觉得这屋子里太亮了吗？”他打算小睡一会儿，闭上眼睛，将领子里刺得皮肤痒痒的硬质蕾丝花边翻了出来。  
“好的，请您安歇。”  
绣着繁复花叶纹饰的窗帘被拉下来了。

<<  
白日，盛大的日光凌空刺下，照得整个演武场一片雪白。今天是阿萨斯·米奈希尔王子访问奎尔萨拉斯王国的十四天，也是日程的最后一天。今天演武场内将继续来访第二日因意外中断的双方联合军营赛，但考虑到时间的限制，比赛内容只保留了剑术赛和反曲弓与十字弓的射击赛。  
寇尔提拉等一众游侠分队长被派去进行反曲弓赛，而萨沙理安伤愈出阵了长剑赛，两人失去了再度交手的机会。  
寇尔提拉在高处的射箭场用余光瞥了一眼下层平台上和游侠莱斯瓦林对阵的萨沙理安，无声地叹了口气，从箭囊中抽出一支箭搭上了弓弦。  
日怒尖塔的会议室中，凯尔萨斯坐在长桌的一段，望着另一端的阿萨斯·米奈希尔。两人面前已经摆好了用通用语和萨拉斯语对照的新贸易法案文件的草案。长桌的一侧坐满了银月议会的议员，对面的席位则只坐了加里瑟斯将军、麦尔温将军以及昨天刚刚赶来的斯坦索姆领主瑞文戴尔男爵三个人，显得极不平衡。  
阿萨斯在最后的出席场合意外地换掉了之前不离身的戎装，以礼服取而代之。他脸上挂着微笑。  
凯尔萨斯·逐日者已经不想去看那份今天凌晨三点双方紧急会议共同起草的文件了。他清楚上面的内容到底是什么。来自罗德隆的外交官站在长瑞文戴尔等人身后的宣讲台上，手持正式文件，用双语交替朗诵其中的款项。  
“第一，奎尔萨拉斯对罗德隆进一步开放市场，增加在制皮、木工、冶金工艺等五个手工业领域的进口，保证有市场准入权的罗德隆商人能够在奎尔萨拉斯自由定价。  
“第二，奎尔萨拉斯严格遵守边境通商审核条约（即奎尔林斯条约），定期将非法穿越两国的奎尔萨拉斯走私者信息与斯坦索姆守备官员汇报，共同执法。  
“第三，双方将在每季例会上共同协商确定拥有进出口特许证的商人名单。例会将在每季度最后一个星期六于斯坦索姆举行。原有的行使此职责的民间行会奎尔多雷贸易协会将于今年十一月一日解散，并将此职能转移到两国官方的凯尔达隆贸易促进委员会。委员会的设置参照今年五月份提案并由罗德隆王室通过的《关于促进与奎尔萨拉斯的贸易的建议》第三章。  
“第四，凡穿越——”  
凯尔萨斯突然举起一只手示意外交官停下。阿萨斯好整以暇地望过去：“怎么了？这份文件不是我们双方都已经达成共识了吗？”  
“按照流程，”凯尔萨斯抬起头，盯着阿萨斯已经握在手中的那只金管鹅毛笔，“我认为应当在此处宣读刚刚提到的《贸易建议》的章节。”  
阿萨斯挑起半边眉毛。他思索了一下，暂时放下笔，朝瑞文戴尔男爵抬了抬下巴：“把那份文件交给外交官吧，男爵。”  
瑞文戴尔男爵对王子点头致意，将放在手边的另一本装订好的文件翻开到指定位置，交给了外交官。  
萨沙理安和自己的对手互相行礼之后，便抽出剑来，指向对方。随着裁判一声令下，他们同时向对方冲去。游侠莱斯瓦林直攻上来，高举重剑当头劈下，被萨沙理安提剑横挡后转手推开。趁莱斯瓦林的惯性还没消失，萨沙理安单手转过剑的方向，顺劈上对方侧干的挡板。游侠被震得朝旁边踉跄了几步，迅速站稳了脚跟。  
莱斯瓦林调整了进攻的思路改为刺击，趁着萨沙理安还没将剑换成惯用手在前，朝他斜刺过来。萨沙理安顿了一顿，同样从横挡的姿势转身试图劈到对方的左肩，但莱斯瓦林此时已经抬起举剑的手，左手推挡住萨沙理安的手肘，用剑柄敲上了他的手背。金属手甲震动使萨沙理安直接松了手，长剑应声落地。  
寇尔提拉猛地握紧了自己手中的反曲弓。他看着底下裁判为莱斯瓦林判了一分，而萨沙理安则默默弯腰捡起剑。  
『寇尔提拉，你可以继续射下一箭了。』见同僚一直愣神，他们这组的记分员薇萝娜拉低声提醒。  
他这才收回视线，重新凝视着箭靶。这是他们训练专用的旋转箭靶，一个类似风车的装置伸出的六根支架上分别带一个黑色箭靶，转速会随弓箭手射击回数叠加而加快。  
搭箭、张弦、瞄准，一箭射出，堪堪射在其中一个黑靶的边缘。  
薇萝娜拉瞪了他一眼，没有说什么，只是示意他的对手继续射击。  
“附则第四条：本委员会设立，应充分考虑两国委员比例。按照两国在维护边境关哨检查所财政支出上的比例，应至少保持罗德隆委员占总委员数的六成。以上。”外交官念完了，将文件合起来，轻轻放在桌子上，“凯尔萨斯王子殿下，阿萨斯王子殿下，按照要求，本草案第三条中提到的《贸易建议》相关章节已经宣读完毕。双方……有什么异议吗？”  
阿萨斯摊开一直交叠在一起的手：“代表罗德隆，我没有异议。”  
凯尔萨斯深吸了一口气，长桌下的手握紧了高背椅的扶手：“……代表奎尔萨拉斯，我也没有。”  
达克汗·崔希尔不动声色地笑了一下，为本国王子这种拙劣的拖延时间的手段感到惋惜。  
吹掉了剑柄上沾着的白沙，萨沙理安站直了身子，走回原位。他知道头顶上有人在看他，想也不用想他就知道是谁——还能是谁？  
他重新摆好战斗姿势，比刚刚更加凌厉地冲了上去，他们同时劈砍，都用了剑的利刃一边。锋利的剑刃立刻咬合在了一起，萨沙理安抢上一步绊住了莱斯瓦林的小腿，一个使力，后者就失去了重心。摇晃之中，他将莱斯瓦林的剑也挑飞了出去，远远插进一旁的沙地上。  
“太厉害了！”即便是倒在地上莱斯瓦林也忍不住赞叹，他握着萨沙理安伸出的手站了起来，一溜小跑着取回自己的剑。  
他这才有功夫抬头望向寇尔提拉的方向。  
外交官重新拿起今天要签订的文件：“第四，凡穿越罗德隆进入内陆的奎尔萨拉斯商品，为防止在经过奥特兰克与激流堡边境处的重复收税、保障商人利益，应沿规定的道路，即北方四国联合公路运输至萨多尔大桥，统一收费。”  
凯尔萨斯的嘴唇有些发白。  
外交官手上需要签字的正式文件用的纸是阿萨斯他们从罗德隆带来的，已经加盖了罗德隆的国玺。他早该想到，这根本不是商谈，而是罗德隆和它的盟国单方面的势在必得。  
“第五，罗德隆与奎尔萨拉斯将共同维护库尔提拉斯在其岛屿东线的海路运行，清查此航线上的走私船只。”  
阿萨斯再度拾起笔，玩味地用大拇指摩挲金笔杆上繁复的花纹。  
又是一箭擦着靶子飞出去，直接落进了挡墙上的棉花垫里。寇尔提拉懊恼地啧了一声。他已经连续两箭脱靶了，而对手才只脱靶了一箭。  
一定是日光太猛烈了。  
这么想着，他的对手也射空了一箭。  
寇尔提拉在心里吐了口唾沫。七月初的盛夏骄阳毒辣辣地普照着大地，演武场的白色地砖与围墙闪烁着沙粒般的光点。视野逐渐沦陷在空白之中，仿佛雪盲。  
他听到高台之下剑术赛场上兵器碰撞的声音，那声音和昨晚宴席上缠上他、至今仍敲击着他的耳膜的欢笑声重叠了。日光沸腾，气泡炸裂。他感到空气炙热几乎要窒息。  
他想看到雪。  
又一箭，他终于射到了靶子上，但离靶心还有一段距离。他的手已经开始抖了。  
“第十，罗德隆对奎尔萨拉斯进一步开放市场，增加在金银珠宝工艺、精制武器的扶持力度，降低此两行业百分之二的关税。”外交官用一种宣布安慰奖一般兴高采烈的语调念完了文件的最后一项条款，将正式文件展示在自己胸前，“两位王子，作为两国代表，如果没有异议，请在我手中的这份文件上签字并加盖国玺。”  
他率先走向阿萨斯。后者立刻蘸了墨水，飞快地在文件上签上了自己的姓名，笔尖在厚羊皮纸上沙沙作响。  
外交官等他写完便随即拿起文本，朝凯尔萨斯礼貌地微笑，缓步走了过去。  
凯尔萨斯盯着浸在墨水瓶中的鹅毛笔。  
日光从窗口争先恐后地涌入会议室，室内一派通透敞亮，他却觉得眼前发黑。文件缓缓地降落在他面前，金属的书脊装饰发出仿佛火枪上膛般的声音。他们从不屑于使用这种粗陋的武器，但现在撞针临在他的神经之上。  
他的大脑中蹦出了一些可怕的念头，燃烧的边境、交战的种族。仍有理智在提醒他这才是真正会把王国拖入黑夜的做法，但他忍不住想看向门口，那里，游侠将军希瓦娜斯·风行者是全场唯一一个站得笔直的人，她看起来比法勒瑞克还要高一些。  
他的眼珠转了转，发现不知何时，国玺已被推到他手边了。  
萨沙理安已经领先莱斯瓦林三分了。不出意外，他将是他那组的优胜者。他的钢甲在日光下反射出耀眼的光斑，那一闪白光随着他矫健的身手游走在向阴的的一面墙壁上。寇尔提拉深吸了一口气，看向自己的箭袋。他和自己的对手都还有最后的一箭。  
萨沙理安趁着莱斯瓦林试图刺击他的时候一个左侧曲斩砍中了他的前胸。后者正想调转剑柄用柄头砸击他的头盔，谁知萨沙理安条件反射地就着姿势再次劈砍了一下，力道之深让游侠的胸铠直接碎了一道口子，露出了内里的锁子甲。  
裁判赶紧用一根木杖将两人挑开了，留下莱斯瓦林不可思议地看着他，眼神中满是敬畏与恐惧。连在高处的寇尔提拉都惊了一下。很明显，罗德隆士兵的战风更加骁勇——或者说，野蛮。  
他们的训练核心显然只有一个，就是快速直接地将对手置于死地。  
人类领先五分，已经获胜了，由裁判举起了萨沙理安的手示意。手被放开后，萨沙理安对莱斯瓦林点了点头致以歉意，然后转头看向高台上的寇尔提拉。  
精灵再一次看见了他灰蓝色的眼睛。  
那双藏在凹陷的眼眶中，经历过严酷流离的人生，带着北方人的粗犷与沉默的灰蓝的眼睛。他心口一阵悸动，回忆起在那双眼中看过的一次又一次的蓝闪。  
酒馆门前的畅谈，僻静的小巷中的细语，喧嚣的舞厅中他们装作被身后的人推挤而“不小心地”接吻，湖畔的风与陌生的语言。他已经窥到了那平淡又不凡的独一无二的人生的冰山一角，他还能与他一同观看许多落日，他知道他要与他一同观看落日。  
他要走入罗德隆落雪的松林。  
他必须这么做。  
寇尔提拉深吸了一口气，从箭袋中抽出了自己的最后一支箭搭在弓上。他拉满弦，感受着鹿筋压在指尖上的力。他盯紧了高速旋转中的那个靶子。一阵风扬起了他的头发。  
凯尔萨斯深吸了一口气。他捏起鹅毛笔，在文件上重重地签下了自己的名字。带着魔力的墨水在他的最后一笔结束的瞬间闪烁出灿金的光辉，条约——它被命名为《远日条约》——生效了。  
箭飞闪而出，“梆”的一声，正中靶心。  
凯尔萨斯闭上眼睛。他知道，有人已经代他拿起国玺在文件上盖章了。一切已成定局。长桌对面，阿萨斯·米奈希尔鼓着掌站起身来：“非常感谢！”他完全没有掩饰自己的喜悦，“感谢您的开明，凯尔萨斯王子殿下。相信这份文件一定会进一步促进两国的贸易交流的，我代表罗德隆王室，向逐日者王室、各位银月议员以及贵国的民众，表示感谢与期盼。”  
精灵王子难以置信地望着他。这个人的神色告诉自己，他的这种致谢的确是真挚又诚恳的——甚至可以用“善意的”来形容。他克制着自己的怒意，甩开袖子一声不吭地走到了门口。  
“按照约定，我的团队明天就动身回国。我的使节会在下午动身回国，大约明天能对内宣布，贵国无论是下午还是日后都请自便。等到七月十五日，这份条约会正式生效。”阿萨斯还在对僵立在那里的银月议员喋喋不休，在凯尔萨斯与他擦肩而过的瞬间，他笑了一声，“怎么，逐日者王子殿下？您的脸色不大好。”  
凯尔萨斯在被希瓦娜斯推开的门前站住了。他半转过身，目光刺在阿萨斯高挺的鼻梁上。他知道阿萨斯·米奈希尔作为王储，一定也是学过萨拉斯语的，他实际上能够听懂精灵们的窃窃私语。  
但他仍然用力吐出了一句相当不符合他身份的萨拉斯语，然后头也不回地离开了。

<<  
寇尔提拉这组的比赛也终于结束了。他和对手打了个平局，握手言和。这场弓箭赛让他有些脱力，薇萝娜拉看着他有些发白的脸，担忧地问他要不要去休息区坐一会儿。而他摆了摆手，快步离开了赛场。  
他只想快点去找萨沙理安。  
但他还没走到楼梯口，就听见更高处的瞭望台上传来一声号角。所有游侠都往上看去，发现希瓦娜斯·风行者将军已经不知何时站到了那里。她的直系下属，洛索玛·塞隆队长站到了他们这个平台上，用萨拉斯语高喊：『所有游侠队长与分队长，全部集合，到瞭望台！』  
还没结束比赛的游侠分队长们纷纷错愕地放下了手中的武器，向对手道歉后朝楼梯方向集合。寇尔提拉也不得不朝那个方向走去。  
瞭望台上，希瓦娜斯将军的脸色十分难看。她的额发被汗水打湿黏在脸上，看起来是匆忙赶来的。  
『全部队长级别游侠已经集合完毕，长官。』洛索玛向她汇报。  
她的眼睛在燃烧。短暂的沉默之后，她竭力平静地开口：『两位王子的会谈已经结束了。明天罗德隆的访问团和禁卫军会启程回国，银月城里的罗德隆游客预计也会在半个月之内全部离境。今晚是仲夏海岸烟火表演，从今晚开始，防卫等级升高一级，务必维持秩序。』  
『半个月？』赫杜伦忍不住开口，没看见洛索玛阻止的眼神，『这比往年提早了好多，一般而言游客潮不是会在八月底结束吗？』  
『我不管那些贪婪的罗德隆佬到底怎么样！』希瓦娜斯突然吼了起来。她胸脯一起一伏，用了极大的克制力才勉强恢复了镇静，『至少现在，他们还是奎尔萨拉斯的客人。不要让我看到在王都里有哪个罗德隆人被、杀、了。』  
她语调中满是戾气。  
『是，长官。我们下午会完成巡逻计划的重新安排。』洛索玛看起来还很沉着。希瓦娜斯觑了他一眼，草草点了点头，离开了。  
等到她的身影完全消失在了楼梯间里，赫杜伦才重新看向洛索玛：『队长，到底发生了什么？』  
『是两国新签的贸易条约。』洛索玛的眼神也有点阴沉，『议会那边决定明天对民众宣布……罗德隆这次很不厚道，奎尔萨拉斯大约之后会更难过了吧。他们几乎要把我们完全封锁了。』  
这话引起了所有队长和分队长的惊呼。  
『什么！他们还想怎么样？』  
『据说边境的审核会更严格，海运也禁止了。而且陆路的运输之后必须走他们和奥特兰克那几个国家共建的通道，收费也是他们说了算……』  
在一片愕然之声中，寇尔提拉忽然想起了爱伊达对他说的话。  
他脑海一片空白。  
平台之下，罗德隆的士兵已经由法勒瑞克将军集合了，刚刚一直陪在王子身边的麦尔温将军此刻也出现在了他旁边。  
萨沙理安意识到有些人脸上洋溢着欢快的表情，这令他大惑不解。  
“又怎么了？今年我还没看到过法勒瑞克大人那么高兴呢。”在离开演武场的时候，萨沙理安悄悄问一旁的路瑞德。  
“我刚刚听说，王子殿下在跟精灵的会议中签了个什么文件，”路瑞德的语气很兴奋，“接下来我们的手工制品也可以更多地卖到奎尔萨拉斯了！王子殿下还争取到了很优惠的政策！他太棒了！”  
萨沙理安“哦”了一声，凭空多了几分精神。这的确是个好消息。  
路瑞德捂着嘴嗤嗤地笑：“而且啊，那些精灵好像吃瘪了，我听说整个会议他们的议员大气都不敢出一声呢！哈哈哈哈，太好笑了，那群成天用鼻孔看人的精灵……”  
“安静！要是谁趁我今天心情好就敢扰乱纪律，就别想晚上去看烟火了！”法勒瑞克在前方开训了。  
士兵们愣了一下，反应过来今晚是有休息的福利的，瞬间欢腾起来。在法勒瑞克更大声的斥责与欢呼声中，萨沙理安一脸错愕。  
他反应过来，事情可能与他想象的有些不一样。

<<  
傍晚时分。  
萨沙理安不安地走出兵营，发现寇尔提拉已经等在门口了。  
“……嘿。”他哑着嗓子喊他。  
寇尔提拉和第一天来军营找他时一样，穿着那件藕荷色密织的连帽披风。与第一天不一样的是，今天的夕辉比那天黯淡了不少，他整个人都笼罩在阴影里，只剩下眼中的两团淡金色的光芒在微微晃动。  
寇尔提拉摘下帽子凝望着他。萨沙理安看不清他的表情。就在他以为精灵会就此离开的时候，寇尔提拉出声了：“嗯。我们去海边吧，再晚就真的没有地方看烟火了。”  
萨沙理安一句话也说不出来，只能点点头，跟着他走。  
他们穿过喧闹的集市，从银月城的边门抄近路抵达海滩。但他们的确来得太晚了，海滩上特意搭建的观光台已经拥满了游客，他们只能沿着海岸线，慢慢往东边走。  
晚上八点，烟火大会正式开始了。  
一簇簇璀璨的烟花炸开在混合着蓝紫与金红的天穹之中，橘色与绿色的光点飞舞着，爆闪之后坠落。人群欢呼着，即便是在他们这边也能听到乐队的演奏之声。在北方，浩荡的海波之外，太阳之井高地的轮廓在夕阳的映照下模糊不清。  
柔软而熹微的日光穿过淡粉色的大团大团的云朵，迷乱地散射在整个海滩之上。  
萨沙理安几步赶上去，拉住了寇尔提拉的手。  
精灵顿了一顿，认真望着他的眼睛。  
那双灰蓝的眼睛正注视着他，澄澈而深邃，仿佛要把他的灵魂看穿一般。他心头激荡起一阵涟漪，又有什么迅速下沉下去。这种沉没感令他一句话也说不出来。  
他勉强挤出几个字：“你……你也知道了今天那个条约吧？”  
萨沙理安点了点头。  
寇尔提拉说不下去了。他错开视线。  
蓝闪仍然存在，但蓝闪消失了。他心里很清楚。这个念头令他感到有些沉重地难过，又像是失去了引力一般漂浮在空荡寂静的宇宙之中。  
太阳安静地漂浮在远方的海面上。烟花不断炸裂，燃放的巨响从远处传来，他们已经走得够远了，那火花点起的时间与他们听到声音的时间中有一段间隔，是时空的微妙的小把戏。  
萨沙理安一直沉默。他的确是这种老实人，没什么话，大部分时间都是寇尔提拉在挑起话题。但他的故事，他的声音，令寇尔提拉深深沉溺其中。  
而现在，这沉默似乎要延伸到永恒。  
他们一直向前缓缓走着。海潮不断冲刷，烟火一波接着一波，他们踩过那些细微的砂砾。  
当东边远处的山影变得十分清晰的时候，寇尔提拉终于停下了。  
他们长久地站在那里。  
“我该走了。”萨沙理安终于开口了。他的声音是粗粝又平淡的，带着些微的沙哑。寇尔提拉再度联想起冰碴。  
他想问些其他的事，比如罗德隆军明天什么时候启程，他们还会再见面吗，或者他们在首都的驻营地在哪里、邮编是什么。但转念一想，这些问题都将不会有意义，于是他闭上了嘴，从口袋里摸出了一支烟花棒。这是他在商店街的移动杂货车上看见的。  
海滩另一边的声响逐渐低下去。随着焰火燃尽，观赏者也离开了观景台。晚风涨起，寇尔提拉把头发捋好，掏出燧石点燃了那支细细的烟火棒。  
小小的火星立刻拖着璀璨的长尾从烟花棒顶端飞溅出来，旋转着飘落，发出尖锐的噼啪细响。耀眼的白光照亮了寇尔提拉的那一隅空间，和他的眼睛一样，在夕光黯淡下去的海滩上显得有些突兀。  
萨沙理安灰蓝色的眼珠里淌过一线微光。他的喉结动了动，转过身，凝视着远处的云影：“谢谢，寇尔提拉。”  
“不用客气。”精灵平静地笑了一声。一枚火星溅到他的护腕上，一转眼就消失得无影无踪。  
“再会。”  
寇尔提拉没有抬头。他专注地盯着火苗一点点攀向烟花棒的末尾。这种烟花棒的燃烧时间很短，大概半分钟就会烧完。在噼啪的火星声与模糊的浪涛声中，他听见鞋底摩擦砂砾不断远离的声音。  
炫光消失的一瞬间，他的眼睛来不及适应突然暗下去的环境，视野被一道空白占据，然后陷入了一段黑暗。过了好一会儿，寇尔提拉才能重新看清周围的景象。  
他忍不住转头望向萨沙理安离开的方向。人类已经走得很远了，脚印在他的身后蜿蜒了一路。夜风扑面而来，寇尔提拉深深吸了一口气，然后短促而间断地吐出弱不可闻的颤音。  
他有点想叫他的名字，但在长久的沉默之后，他收回了视线，把燃尽的烟火棒随手丢在沙滩上。远方的落日为一切投上绯红的、轻柔的、疲倦的影像。  
“Aldiel shala。”他对自己说。接着，他耸了耸肩，朝另一个方向走去了。他还要回银月城里。  
海滩上空无一人。  
一片厚实的云盖上了夕阳。阴翳悄无声息地弥漫着，仿佛长夜阖上了沉重的双眼。

<<  
“寇尔提拉！”  
严肃的喊声随着火药爆炸的声音一同响起在高等精灵纤长的耳朵里。寇尔提拉浑身一震，从不知哪里冒出来的幻象中挣脱出来，咳出一口污血。  
大概是又有哪个内脏被震碎了吧。  
他咬牙切齿地想。在他吸气的同时，一双镂刻着骷髅的钢靴踏到了他面前。抬起头，黯淡的天光穿过萨沙理安灰白的头发渗漏下来。冰霜死亡骑士的状态也不大好，盔甲多处受损，脸上暗紫色的刺青嵌入皮肤的沟壑，被一道箭痕擦断。  
“怎么了？”  
寇尔提拉没回答，只是把嘴角的血抹干净，摇摇头。  
萨沙理安把左手的符文剑归入鞘里，将他们的血肉先锋从地上的一摊骸骨中一把拉起来：“你还好吗？”  
“就那样。”寇尔提拉站起身，活动了一下身体，听见脊椎骨发出一阵不祥的吱呀声。他重新把血魄巨剑从地上拔出来，吟唱了骸骨之盾的咒文，看着散落的骨骼闪着红光升到半空：“走吧。”  
“嗯。走吧。”

End

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 实际上这篇文最开始的名字叫暮时歌，后来改成了远日点。远日点原本是地理学的里一个术语，之所以选它，其中的含义有二：  
> 1.设定时间。文章的时间与节日背景是游戏仲夏火焰节而来，这个节日一般从6月21日（夏至前一天）开始到7月5日结束，而在现实中，七月初刚好是地球抵达远日点的日子（近日点是在一月份）。  
> 2.对于现实中的北半球而言，六七八月份是夏季，也是一年中最炎热、最光明的日子，但实际上却是地球离太阳最远的日子；这种矛盾就像主角的感情，尽管在一片和平的柔和景象中相遇了、萌发了，但相比于天谴、死亡、仇恨、愤怒让他们合二为一，在没有天谴、没有兽人的世界里，他们实际上正处在一种最遥远的社会距离之上。这是一种迷人的矛盾。
> 
> 此外，本文中我还试图用一些行为、语言上特殊的小细节的对比来体现出不同阶级的生活方式的差异、两国之间的经济对比，不知道有没有让大家感受到这种趣味。  
> 最后的这个小段本来没想加的，但后来突然一阵多余的于心不忍，还是加上了废话，想看成HE也行？


End file.
